My Last Light
by LunarRose1007
Summary: This is a story of a world that's gone black and sour. A world inhabited by monsters, a world without Faith. This world has gone dark but a few people see a single light in each other. The ACM2 virus has destroyed the Earth and continues to kill even after the fall. Can the couples survive?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I initially posted a teaser for this story on tumblr (https:/www.tumblr.com/blog/unknownfandomncake my tumblr which has some destiel and JR on it) but I've been watching a whole lot of zombie movies lately and I've had this idea for about 2-3 years now and I just said f it and decided to create a ff account! I hope this is entertaining, I want to be connected with anyone who reads this, so if you have any criticism or any suggested scenes, go ahead! Give em to me! Warning! This fanfiction is extremely violent even if it doesn't seem so at first, there will be cursing, and possibly character death, I'm not sure if I have the heart so there might not be but then again, this is the zombie apocalypse, not everyone will live. Maybe smut...I'm really young so I'm not entirely sure. One more thing! The science and explanations and overall writing of this story may not be great, like I said I'm a fetus...so here we go!

 _ **Beginning of outbreak**_

Misaki stared at the shelves of the grocery store, seemingly lost in his own mine, practically swaying. Blinking his way out of the forest of his own thoughts and adjusting the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably. Him and Usagi had a fight, which they always have but this one left an uncomfortable void in misaki's stomach. He wasn't even able to shop for God's sake! He recalled the earlier events with a frown.  
Usagi's mouth moved skillfully on his neck and he held back a moan. "U-Usagi san! I ha-hah! I have to g-go to the sto-store." Misaki panted trying to shove Usagi off.  
"You say no…but some things tell me other wise."Usagi teased trailing down his chest.  
"Seriously!" Misaki shouted, shoving Usagi off of him, "I don't want sex!"  
Usagi sat above him, his bangs covering his eyes. Misaki's heart dropped as he lifted himself slowly. "Usagi-san I have to go-"  
"Why do you always deny this?" Usagi asked lowly, his face emotionless as always, yet beyond it lied a deep sadness. Misaki was rendered speechless by Usagi's sad voice, his face turning more red than it was before, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
Misaki shook his head wildly before standing, "I-idiot Usagi! You expect pity after stopping me from doing my errands? A-and did you finish your manuscript!? Ha! I doubt it! I-I have to…to go." Misaki yelled, hiding his shame and guilt. He quickly grabbed his bag and stormed out. Leaving Usagi sitting alone.  
Misaki sighed as he placed a bag of rice into his cart. 'Idiot Usagi…always making me…' Misaki found he couldn't finish his thought, he didn't know what Usagi did to him and how he felt about it, so he always tried to block himself off as much as he could. He was…scared of falling in a way.  
Misaki's thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream. It was raw and broken and so…real it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Many other screams of terror followed. Misaki looked to the end of the aisle to see people running in panic toward the exit of the supermarket. The soft music coming from the speakers around the store became eerie as IT danced through the shoppers cries.  
He slowly made his way down the aisle. Misaki felt as if he was pushing against the current of a swiftly flowing river as he placed one shaky foot in front of the other, the screams of agony continued, they made Misaki nauseous. He turned the corner and fear and disgust filled him. Someone…something had mounted a woman it was…eating her. Ripping her stomach out of her body, her intestines pooling on the glossy floor around them. A stench was coming from the open body. Her skin was thick around the edges of her destroyed torso as if the thing had shoved its fingers in her flesh and peeled it to the sides which...it did. The things face was so many levels of wrong. It was as if it's face was…melting off. It's skin was brown and peeling, it's clothes covered in blood. It chewed and filled both of its fist with pieces of the dying woman's body her eyes were now blank and screams silenced.  
Misaki felt bile rising in his chest and gave a dry gag. Misaki was frozen in place, watching the monster feast. Suddenly it slowed its munching and snapped its head up unnaturally, quickly, to the point Misaki was surprised its neck didn't just break. It stared at Misaki, it's arms spasming, out of nowhere they would fling out or shake as if the thing had no control of its own body. It stood slowly stood, still observing Misaki. It's dead eyes boring into his as it continued to chew, it's neck snapping around every now and then, it stared at Misaki as if it were trying to decide if Misaki was a living thing in which it should hunt or merely a statue. It decided. It took off into a hard sprint at Misaki, faster than he'd seen anyone run before.  
Misaki turned and ran as fast as he could down the aisle. He turned left and began running down a larger way down the store. Misaki stared at the aisles as they zoomed by him, not seeing the creature down any. His heart pumped quickly as fear pumped through his veins. He continued running until he helplessly screamed as the thing sprinted down one of the halls, he hadn't even seen it coming. It jumped on him and squeezed his arms with such strength it felt as if the bones beneath his skin would snap, the thing held him down. Misaki let out a cry as it screamed, one that came out in a strangled gurgle.  
Misaki struggled and sobbed as he poorly kept the things head held back. He saw the creature's face clearly now, it's teeth were rotten as it chomped its jaw in Misaki's face. It's eyes were clouded yellow, blood pooling like tears within them. The things face slipped down as its skin peeled back under Misaki's fingers, revealing the muscle beneath it and causing blood to fall onto him. He could feel it's saliva and blood drip onto his face and neck, tears streamed down his cheeks as Misaki let out a loud, terrified scream.  
'Usagi-san…help me…' he thought.

 _ **...72 hours before the outbreak...**_

 __Nowaki couldn't help but glare at the men standing in front of the hospital. "You all are to not speak of what the infected looked like or the symptoms or what happened here. If you do, it's considered a federal crime. We will know if you tell anyone. There is no such thing as lying to us." The man lowered his voice toward the end.

They had been getting many patients in the hospital for the past few days infected with a virus they had never seen before. People were coming...with the exact same story Nowaki had concluded. They had been bit by 'Some crazy homeless people', some bitten by the same person. Few patients went as far as saying they were bitten by monsters, which nobody blamed them for since some had fevers up 106.2. It could easily be messing with their reason. All in all the doctors had no idea what this thing was.

The symptoms and how they came, what order, were all the same with every carrier. First was the fever, they felt normal but their temperatures skyrocketed, next was the cold sweats, along with exhaustion. This is the stage in which most patients checked into the hospital. What was to come was ugly. The patients became aggressive and their short term memories weak. Their skin would become tinted brown and an aggressive rash that was practically black would grow around their bite wounds, their veins would darken and throats tighten. They'd cough up blood and wheeze helplessly in their beds and it made Nowaki feel horrid.

Their patients were dying and Nowaki would guiltily leave Hiroki to work night shifts to which Hiroki would roll his eyes and say "I'm not that desperate. I can deal. Its work, I understand." and Nowaki would rush out the door.

One day when Nowaki was trying to feed a young girl dying from the virus, he was swiftly evacuated by a swat team who had busted into the hospital yelling and screaming at all the doctors to leave. It all happened in a blur he was asked questions like "Have you been bitten by the infected?" "Have any turned?'" "How close were you to the infected?" "Do you live alone?". He tried to answer the question flowing out of the men's mouths as Nowaki tried to release from their grasp as they shoved him towards two men in suits and masks over their faces. They were doing the same to other doctors, pulling them from patients rooms and pushing them around.

The two had just sent a nurse over to a man in huge gloves and a mask. "What the hell is going on here?" Nowaki asked sternly. Both men let out sighs.

"These patients that have been infected with the ACM2 virus, they are now under the care of the World health organization. We will have your ordinary patients run through tests and deported to locations they can be treated. We will do everything we can with the infected. We will run the hospital until the situation is settled. We will take care of these Patients." One of the men said staring sincerely into Nowaki's eyes.

"What is the ACM2 virus? Where did it come from?" Nowaki asked desperately.

"We...We can't tell you that...trust us." The other man said.

"Please take care of them...there are children in there." Nowaki said.

The first man nodded, "We will. Now we need to take your blood to make sure…" The man trailed off, Nowaki nodded and made his way to the person with the gloves that climbed to their elbows. The man silently sat nowaki down and quickly pricking the needle into his arm, he winced as he watched his blood fill the vial.

The man shook the blood and watched the now settled liquid. After about a minute of watching the blood he set it into a holder, "Wait outside." He told Nowaki who got up slowly and made his way to the front exit of the building. Once outside he saw the two big trucks the swat team had filed out of and the other which doctors poured out from carrying equipment and hurrying inside. Nowaki could tell they hadn't worked at the hospital before.

That's how he got to where he was now, being threatened not to tell any one of the ACM2 Virus. Their explanation was to not cause panic, which in Nowaki's opinion was pretty piss poor, but he stayed silent. They were sent home with warnings.

Nowaki hurried home, he opened the door to find Hiro-san on the couch reading a book. Hiroki looked up in surprise, "Eh? Nowaki? I thought you had work?"

Nowaki felt deeply disturbed by the happenings back at the hospital and just how dangerous the virus could be, he felt off and just shook his head to Hiro-san flashing him a very forced smile.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, "Nowaki, what's wrong?" Hiro-san asked, setting his book down a bit worried.

Nowaki took in a breath ready to tell Hiroki everything but decided other wise. He shook his head with a breathy laugh. "Nothing. I got the week off because of the extra work I've been doing. I'm just tired, and need a shower. Thank you for asking Hiro-san." Nowaki said giving him a kiss on the head and rushing into the bathroom, leaving Hiro-san unconvinced and annoyed. He would find out what made Nowaki so odd...even if it killed him.

 _ **Present: beginning of outbreak**_

Misaki sobbed as the thing growled at him now trying to scratch at his stomach now, its face inching closer to his. _I'm gonna die,_ Misaki thought, _I'm gonna die and Usagi thinks I'm mad and don't want him and I don't want to die I don't want to die please-_

"Misaki!" A female voice screeched from beside him, all of the sudden the weight was off him and he was scrambling toward the voice on his hands and knees. He looked up to see Aikawa pulling him to his feet. He could feel her arms shaking in fear as well.

"Aikawa...Usagi...what's...where's Usagi-san!?" He cried as she hugged him trying to shush him. Aikawa let out a scream and Misaki whipped his head around to see the thing slowly getting back up, once again staring down his prey.

Aikawa gripped onto Misaki and ran down the hall, evacuation alarms were now sounding around the market and Misaki could barely hear the things feet his against the ground as it ran after them. The sound was getting closer and closer and they were just now sprinting toward a door that read _**staff**_. It was right behind them when Aikawa flung open the door and Misaki closed it and leaned against it. However the things hand and face were now blocking the door grabbing onto Misaki's shirt who let out a scream.

Aikawa let out a cry as she smashed the things face out of the door and Misaki pushed with everything he had in him. The door slammed shut on the monsters fingers causing them to bend and the bones to snap, but it didn't seem to notice. Aikawa swiftly locked the door and Misaki slid to the floor sobbing in fear, listening to the creature yell and slam at the door. Aikawa joined him on the floor, continuing to push against the door and hug Misaki.

Aikawa comforted Misaki in a shaky voice "Don't worry Misaki. I'm going to call Usami sensei. He's alright...he has to be.."

AN: So I enjoy writing this story and hopefully will come out with another chapter its 3 am right now and my writing was horrid. But i hope you could handle it and maybe even enjoy it? Next chapter will be a bit more descriptive and include Terrorist and the outbreak at M university. I don't really know how the government would handle the zombie apocalypse let alone Japanese government so if anything that happens prior or during the outbreak is stupid just know I tried. This chapter is super confusing I may redo it when i'm not half asleep but basically the governments trying to cover up the virus, they know what will happen yet don't want to start widespread panic so they kick out all regular doctors so the secret wouldn't slip, at least what the virus did to a person wouldn't slip, now why the outbreak happened you will soon find out PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! So this time I am not sleeping.. However this might get a bit confusing, I will be doing the day before the outbreak in Hiroki's perspective, and then the outbreak at the school (lets say the reason misaki's not at school is because he has no classes that day, he does go to the school and sumi) This will include terrorist so woop woop! I'm just gonna be taking some ideas from like other zombie stories (Walking Dead, 28 days later, World War Z) but I will mention when a concept isn't my own. Fun fact! These zombies are inspired by a dream (Nightmare) I had. Btw most things will be canon, but some things aren't a mild example is the gate at M Uni. I don't think there's actually a gate.

 _ **...Beginning of outbreak…**_

 __"Don't worry Misaki. I'm going to call Usami sensei. He's alright...he has to be.." Aikawa said fearfully because in reality, she had no idea what was going on or what that thing was that was screaming outside the door. She was scared.

Aikawa pulled out her phone, with shaky hands she dialed Akihiko's number. She prayed Akihiko would pick up or they would hear the police outside of the door. As sick as it sounded, Aikawa was so desperate she wished a shopper would walk by, the thing would attack them, giving her and Misaki time to run. Luckily, It only rung twice before Akihiko picked it up, "Aikawa are you alright!? There are these things… No! More importantly need to find Misaki!" Akihiko rambled before Aikawa could say hello.

"He's with me Usami sensei."

"He is!? Where are you...Aikawa...are you okay? What is that in the background?" Akihiko asked, hearing the fear in Aikawa's voice. "Let me talk to Misaki."

Aikawa pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker icon, Misaki looked up hopefully. "He's here."

"Misaki!" Usagi's voice rang through the phone. The creature yelled louder and banged harder hearing the additional noise.

"Usagi san…" Misaki broke down crying, Aikawa rubbed circles on his back, "...It a-attacked me Usagi san!" he sobbed

"Misaki what attacked you?!" Akihiko said, panicked now.

"I...I don't know it was...It ate a lady and it chased me and it jumped on me and Aikawa helped me and it's outside now. You can't come here! It will get you!" Misaki cried. He was now hyperventilating slowly realizing that the thing might get in before anybody comes to save them.

"Misaki...it's okay, nothing's going to hurt you and I will get you out of wherever you are. Aikawa can I talk to you?" Akihiko said, Aikawa put the phone to her ear once more and turning it off speaker.

"Yes, it's me now." Aikawa said. Misaki stared helplessly at her. He wanted to get out but knowing Usagi, he would do something reckless and get himself...killed.

"Aikawa do not tell Misaki, I don't want him to panic I don't want you to panic okay?" Akihiko said, Aikawa nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, "These things, they're everywhere, hundreds possibly even thousands poured out of the National institute of infectious disease. Their all over the streets. On the news they told us to stay inside so it's going to take a while for me to get there okay? They probably closed roads or something I don't know. Just make sure Misaki is okay." Akihiko said his own voice shaking a bit a he explained what was going on.

"Oh my god…" Aikawa murmured her eyes filling with tears of fear, Misaki looked at her eyes wide.

"Aikawa san what is it? What!?" He said, sitting up now uncomfortably, looking sick to his stomach.

"Aikawa don't let Misaki know just hang on for a little longer. Tell him I love him. Understood?" Akihiko asked, Aikawa could hear him open and shut a door.

"Yes Usami sensei, be safe." Aikawa said looking at Misaki guiltily as he tried to yell to Usagi to stay inside.

"Thank you." Akihiko said before hanging up.

 _ **...14 hours before the outbreak…**_

Hiroki sat on the couch listening to Nowaki shuffle around the kitchen, he had insisted on making dinner despite having made it yesterday. Hiroki put up a small argument before rolling his eyes and calling him a buffoon. They had been watching the television just 2 hours ago, ever since, Nowaki had been acting odd.

"A virus had made itself known in Tokyo and all over the world," The reporter had said, making Nowaki adjust himself on the couch uncomfortably, "People have claimed to see full swat teams evacuate people from hospitals and transporting patients all over Japan. We haven't been given much information but if you have experienced any of the symptoms on the screen now please report to your local hospital, medical center, or urgent care."

The reporter continued to talk about the virus, the stories, rumors, and the suspicion the entire world held against their government, disease controls and hospitals. Hiroki sat up where he laid, glancing over to Nowaki, "Nowaki...is...did you…?" He trailed off.

Nowaki looked up and smiled nervously, "Of course not Hiro san! I got the week off remember? Our hospital was never evacuated, at least...not when I was there. I guess our hospitals were lucky, we didn't have any patients with all those symptoms." Hiroki looked at him with a frown on his face before settling back into the couch to continue grading papers.

Hiroki felt lied to, he couldn't help but feel betrayal lay heavy in his stomach as he watched Nowaki fry fish at the stove. Whenever Nowaki did extra work he got a day off, never two days, let alone a week like he had claimed. Whenever Hiroki brought up the virus that had been all over the news Nowaki would quickly brush off the topic and move to another. Maybe his hospital was evacuated like they said on the Television...it would make sense, however, why would Nowaki lie? That was it, Nowaki probably didn't want to scare Hiroki about the virus, or the evacuation so he made up a lie. God he hoped that was the case

"I don't understand why you're lying to me! I know your hospital was...I don't know evacuated whatever they do, but you won't tell me! It's not like I'll get mad at you for something you couldn't help!" Hiroki yelled angrily after sitting for a few minutes at the silent dinner table. Nowaki froze, swallowing thickly.

"Hiro-san...I don't understand…" Nowaki smiled, tilting his head slightly, feigning confusion.

"Ugh! You brat! Why are you lying, maybe you weren't evacuated, but I know you didn't get this long break for extra work you do all the time!" Hiroki growled, but slowly his face fell, " They told you not to tell anyone, didn't they?"

"What did you say?" Nowaki asked clearing his throat, taking a sip of water trying to act like his normal self.  
"I know you didn't get a week off. With the news and everything, the government must want this whole disease thing to be on the down low. I mean it's not the first time they keep something from the public, so there's no mass panic or anything. They told you not to tell anyone about the illness or what they did when they evacuated you, didn't they?" Hiroki asked him again giving him a hard stare.

"Hiro san that never happened…" Nowaki trailed off he felt empty as the words escaped his mouth, he felt...nervous, fearing what… they would do if he told Hiro san, Naicho, the WHO, who ever it was.

"Yes it did! Stop lying to me." Hiroki said angrily crossing his arms and glaring at Nowaki, "I'm not a damn idiot. It would make sense!"

"Hiroki," Nowaki said sternly, Hiroki's eyes widened at the use of his name, "You don't know what you're saying." Nowaki hated being like this to Hiroki.

Hiroki quickly sat up and stormed off to their room, Nowaki sat alone, tension lying heavy in the apartment. Nowaki got up and began to wash their dishes he watched as the water glided down each plate. He felt empty, but deep within his hollowed mind he felt angry, angry at this damn virus, and at the WHO, and… at himself.

Once Nowaki had washed everything he made his way to their room shedding his shirt as he walked in, he lied down in bed, Hiroki's frame all the way at the opposite side. Nowaki rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Hiroki's body tensed at the gesture and Nowaki gave a sigh he leaned into Hiroki's ear, "They did…" he whispered, knowing Hiroki was awake.

Hiroki rolled over, his eyes wide, "They? Who is they?" he asked.

Nowaki sat up with a sigh, "World Health Organization. They're running the hospital until this whole...thing is cleared up. They didn't want anyone to panic, or for us to tell, so the sent us home before we saw anything we shouldn't have...anything that would cause people to panic. They said if i were to tell anyone it would be a federal crime. I'm sorry Hiro San." hiroki sat up with Nowaki.

"What...What is it?" Hiroki asked. He was of suspecting it and practically knew Nowaki and his fellow doctors had been thrown out...he just was surprised he was right.

"I'm not sure ACM2 I think they called it...Hiro-san...there were so many people...children! They had these terrible rashes and they were all bitten...bitten by people. They couldn't eat or drink." A tear escaped Nowaki's rapidly blinking eye , "They were suffering and I don't think...I know they don't have a cure. They haven't seen this virus before." Nowaki said quickly wiping his cheeks.

Hiroki moved closer to Nowaki, "That's why you were so upset, you think those people are going to die."

"They are."

"You don't know that." Hiroki began to rub Nowaki's back hesitantley.

"I'm sorry Hiro San." Nowaki said, wrapping his arms around hiroki's waist.

"It's okay, I just...I was upset because I knew you were lying to me." Hiroki admitted his face growing warm, "Let's go to sleep Nowaki. I'm..I'm pretty c-cold." Hiroki said his face glowing crimson.

"Yes," Nowaki agreed, "Hiro San has work tomorrow." Nowaki tightened his grip on Hiroki and snuggled into the covers.

 _ **...beginning of outbreak…**_

 __ _M University_

Hiroki sat in his office chair, Miyagi had gone to the 'copying room' to print some papers, so Hiroki got some time to relax, grade papers and not have to deal with the old man...and his bratty lover.

Hiroki however, seemed to be off that whole day, thinking about Nowaki. He was a very sweet man Hiroki had come to figure out over their years of dating, he of course never told Nowaki that. Continuing, Nowaki always took people into his own account, into his care. WIth his type of job...he'd sometimes come home, guilty after losing a patient. Sometimes he couldn't do anything to help the person...they were just too hurt or too sick, Hiroki knew that, but Nowaki never seemed to understand those things aren't his fault, that the patient didn't die because of him. Nowaki never opened up to feeling guilty but Hiroki knew he did. He knew that now Nowaki was home alone thinking about all those patients in the hospital, children, parents, wives, husbands, siblings, feeling guilty he couldn't save them, or help them in any way. Nowaki finally opened up and that showed how bad he felt. That worried Hiroki, who decided that he would go home early, after grading all his papers, to check on Nowaki.

Hiroki stared out his window, absent mindedly watching all the students mingle with each other. They all gathered there before their classes, at the opening of the school. It was a long wide path down the front of a school that lead to the street on either side of the end of the path was a gate that surrounded the school's property.

A glare was plastered in Hiroki's face no wonder those kids were so damn stupid, they rather sit around and talk about the latest trends that won't last more than a few seconds than actually get to class early and get some work done.

"...What the hell?" he couldn't help but say aloud as he watched a few people, he wasn't entirely sure they were students, stumble past the opening of the gate. There were about 4 of them, they all acted the same, clumsily walking and… twitching, Hiroki didn't know how to exactly explain it. All the kids seemed to be just as confused as Hiroki, a few students even backing up and running into the school. Hiroki's heart dropped, _What if they were druggies coming to shoot up the school? Or a group of drunk friends getting revenge on one of the men's exes?!_ Hiroki shook his head, probably a group of hung over students.

One of the students called out to them, now everyone was backing up and Hiroki wondered just what the hell was going on, one of them men snapped his head toward the student, Hiroki flinched. Wouldn't that break someone's neck? It was disturbing, how the guy looked, causing Hiroki to sit up in his seat squinting at the them. Each person had looked like it did the same staring at a single person and continuing to walk toward them.

The one who was looking at the boy who had called out to them sprinted toward the kid. It jumped on top of him and Hiroki watched in shock as the student slammed onto the things back screaming. A crimson pool grew around him and his arms slowly fell to his sides. If Hiroki didn't know any better he'd say that...thing was eating him. All the student quickly ran inside, but the things followed them, two ran much faster, and the other limped after them inside. One of the things jumped on a student before he could make it inside.

Hiroki quickly turned around, fear bubbling in his gut. He rushed to his office door and flung it open. He let out a yelp, a figure stood directly in front of him. He was finally able to make out who it was...the brat. He had jumped back too, Hiroki held onto his chest as he looked at Shinobu. Shinobu's eyes were wide with fear, tears gathering in them.

"bra- What the hell going on down there?!" Hiroki yelled pulling Shinobu into his office and closing the door.

"You...You have to lock the door! It's...Where's Miyagi?! We need Miyagi!" He screamed, breathing heavily the tears now flowing down his face.

Hiroki locked the door and gripped the boy's shoulders, "Listen! You can't freak out! Were you down in the front of the school where those guys came into the property? What did they want?" Hiroki said sternly.

Shinobu shook his head, his body shook under Hiroki's hands, "Th-they aren't… They're not people!" Shinobu practically sobbed, "Their things! They were-were bloody and the-their skin was falling off! They didn't w-want anything! They just started...e-eating him."

"Did they look sober or-"

Hiroki was cut off, "They didn't look human! They didn't act human! I need Miyagi! He's in danger!" Shinobu cried. He quickly turned around wiggling out of Hiroki's grip and unlocking the door.

Hiroki quickly swatted his hand off the knob and leaned against it, "Listen, I know you have a thing with Miyagi or whatever, but how will you find him if you're dead, what if one of those guys are out there?!" Hiroki scolded him.

Shinobu glared at Hiroki, "We're lovers! Miyagi is in danger and I'm going to get him! What if your lover was out there with those...things!" Shinobu yelled.

Hiroki froze, _if Nowaki was out there,_ he thought, well he knew he'd go out there too, even if he would die, he wouldn't leave Nowaki alone. Even if he was eaten by one of those things, even if he had to sacrifice himself so Nowaki could survive...he'd do anything for Nowaki. Hiroki sighed, " Fine. He said he'd be in the copying room."

Shinobu sighed in relief as Hiroki backed away from the door, he opened it and let out a cry. Directly across the room they were in was the staircase, limping up the staircase was one of those monsters. Hiroki now knew why Shinobu insisted that it wasn't human. It looked up at both of them now quickening its pace, letting out a strangled sound that seemed to come from the back of its throat.

Hiroki quickly slammed the door shut, locking it. He was now bitten by fear, his own body beginning to tremble. He flinched as the thing began to pound on the door practically screaming.

Shinobu backed away from the door, he once again began to cry. After a few seconds of trying to remember the brats name he called out, "Shinobu! Come here, hold the door!"

Shinobu looked at him and reluctantly nodded his head. Slowly pressing his back against it flinching every time the thing banged on the other side, causing the door to raddle. Hiroki rushed to his bag and pulled out his phone, dialing the police...it rung busy.

"How the hell can the police not have at least one line open!?" Hiroki growled, he swiped down to Nowaki's contact dialing the number.

"Hiro san are you at the school? I'm coming to get you right now!" Nowaki said as he answered.

"What? Why are you so panicked? There are things here and I don't know-" Hiroki said pressing the phone hard against his ear.

"Hiro san I know! There all over the city! How many are there?" Nowaki asked.

" What? They are? Oh Uh there's...there's um four here right now...Nowaki ones outside of the door." Hiroki said glancing at Shinobu who had his eyes closed, desperately trying to shut everything out.

"They're outside your door!? Hold on Hiro San I'll be there soon." Nowaki exclaimed

"No, no you wont, you don't have a car, I don't want you walking with those things on the street." Hiroki said, fear obvious in his voice. All he wanted was Nowaki, to come and save him and tell him this was all a dream.

"Hiro san-"

"No. Miyagi has a car, we will find him get in his car and we'll...we'll come get you. Just keep your phone on, okay?"

"Yes Hiro san... I love you so much." Nowaki said after a long pause, " Be safe."

"You too. I love you." Hiroki said his voice cracking, for some reason...this felt like a good bye. Hiroki hung up and looked to the brat was sitting in front of the door with his ears covered and eyes closed.

Hiroki sighed. This was still a student, no matter how much the kid annoyed him, and he was scared. He sat next to Shinobu, resting a hand on his shoulder. Shinobu looked up with a frown.

"Uh...listen, Miyagi must be okay. This thing, isn't like the others...it's slow...So if we work together… we could...could kill it…" Hiroki said. Shinobu nodded, nervously wiping his hands down his pants.

Both men jumped at the sound of a woman's scream down the stairs, "Auh! Stop it! Please! Someone help me! Help! It hurts! Help!" the girls scream was muffled by the door, causing the thing outside to slow its pounding to a stop. Both men shivered at the sound of the girls screaming dimmed like a dying light. The things feet were heard shuffling the other way, down the stairs.

Both Shinobu and Hiroki looked at each other before Hiroki peeked out the door. He saw the thing, it's shoulder sagged as it stumbled down the stairs. Hiroki eyes glided to the bottom of the staircase and his breath caught in his throat. Ayumi. Ayumi, a student of his, lied dead. Another one of those things chewed at her neck.

"We're gonna go, okay? Now." Hiroki whispered to Shinobu who nodded. Hiroki grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the door. Shinobu let out a yelp as he saw the girl at the end of the stairs. Hiroki quickly covered his mouth and ushered him down the hall, toward the copying room, which was right at the corner of the Hallway they were in and a hallway that led to all the classrooms. At the copying room he knocked on the door, "Miyagi!" Hiroki hissed.

"Don't open the door." a voice whispered from the other side.

"What are you talking about?! That's Kamijou!" he heard Miyagi reply.

"Miyagi open the damn door!" he said glancing at Shinobu, his heart dropped as he saw his face. Shinobu stared in horror at something down the hall. Hiroki turned around looking down the hallway leading to the classrooms was one of the monsters it began to quickly walk toward them growling and tripping.

"Miyagi!" Hiroki screamed with fear, he heard Miyagi and the other voice argue on the other side.

"Miyagi open the door it's gonna get us please!" Shinobu screeched, pounding on the door as the thing began to run toward them.

The door flung open and they both practically fell in. Shinobu gripped onto Miyagi, sobbing.

"Oh Shinobu, did it hurt you!?" Miyagi said. Brushing hair away from Shinobu's face.

Shinobu shook his head, "Miyagi!" he whined burying his face into Miyagi's chest who hugged him in return. Hiroki stood up straight glancing around the room to see Sumi Keiichi, one of his students. He glared at him, how could someone be so heartless, so nefarious, he would've let them die if Miyagi wasn't there.

Hiroki evened out his heavy breathing and turned to Miyagi, "Thank you," Miyagi said, Hiroki shrugged opening his mouth to reply but his words died in his throat, hearing more screaming, multiple people across the school.

Hiroki let out a shaky breath, "I found your brat...got him here. Now I need you to do something for me." he said, Shinobu was to shaken up to feel anything about Hiroki comment. Miyagi looked at him, furrowing his brows.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"You have a car, I need to get home to Nowaki." Hiroki said, even with all the pride he had he couldn't help but look at him with pleading eyes. He needed to get home to Nowaki, make sure he was okay, he just needed to be in his arms.

"I mean sure. We need to get out and get some help."

"No," Hiroki said, shaking his head, " These things, whatever they are, they're all over the city, the lines are busy, I'd doubt they have anyone who can help." Hiroki looked up to Miyagi, hoping that the news wouldn't change his agreement.

Shinobu lifted up his head, "...all over the city…" he repeated.

"Hiroki, how do we know Kusama san is…" Miyagi trailed off.

Hiroki frowned shaking his head, disgusted by the words coming out of his co workers mouth, "I talked to him on the phone! He's safe at home!" Hiroki snapped

Miyagi nodded, "Fine seems like that thing is gone...we can get out to my car and can drive you home…"

"We need to get out of the city immediately." Sumi piped in cooly, he stood up from where he leaned against the printer.

"We?" Shinobu hissed, glaring at him, Shinobu's arms however were still around Miyagi, "If I remember correctly you were going to leave us out there to die."

" Yes we, and can you blame me? With those monsters out there?" Sumi said innocently.

"Sorry, there isn't enough room, you'll have to stay here." Hiroki deadpanned, crossing his arms as he looked to sumi expectantly.

"Well then, we'll just have to ditch...what was it? Nowaki?" Sumi said, as if the decision was already made.

Hiroki stood up straight letting out a growl and began to approach the man, Miyagi grabbed his arm shaking his head. "What makes you think we'll leave behind a good man for a selfish coward like you?" Shinobu said, Hiroki glanced back at him in surprise, "If we were to leave Nowaki san behind, why in the hell would it be for you? Why not another family member or a friend? Or a person off the street? I know there are some corpses, some students down there that would have opened this door without a second thought, who would gladly go along with kamijou to pick up Nowaki San, I just don't know why it's fair that you're sitting here alive. You're heartless. At first I thought you were just scared, and didn't want to open the door. Seeing you now makes me think you're no different from those things outside." Shinobu spat angrily. Miyagi shook his head and let out a sigh as Sumi glared at him. Hiroki however, was pretty happy the brat stook up for him and Nowaki, but he was still a brat. The insults spilled so easily from his lips that there was no doubt...he was still a brat.

"Listen, I have enough room in my car for all of us, as long as no one else needs to pick up love ones. Shinobu your dad is in America right?" Miyagi reasoned.

Shinobu nodded, "With my sister." he added continuing to glare at Sumi, obviously still pretty sour about him not wanting to open the door.

"Well, we might need some...weapons…" Miyagi trailed off glancing around the room

 _ **...Usami's Apartment…**_

Usami quickly strided through his multi-story parking garage. He breathed deeply, _Misaki is okay, he is with Aikawa, he is safe._ Usami thought clicking his car keys twice, hearing a beep come from across the lot. He hated walking through this lot he was on the second of three stories in the garage. It was dimly lit, there was only about seven old lamps that hung from the ceiling, strewn throughout the level, a few were barely lit, dimming and flickering.

The sound Usami's feet hitting the cement was interrupted by a growl. Usami froze he stood in the middle of a section between rows of cars, directly across him about twenty feet was someone standing under a flickering lamp, it twitched and snapped. Its head was tilted down causing a shadow to obscure its face. It let out an angry quickly lifting its arms and snapping them to its sides once more. Its head popped up. A thick stream of blood ran down its mouth, chin, and neck, Usami slowly backed away from it. He backed up until he aligned with a space between to cars. He dashed down the middle, sprinting to his sports car. He heard the thing scream, it footsteps following him and echoing off the cement walls.

Usami through a glance back breathing heavily, he saw the thing slam against the side of a car, it lifted its head, picked itself up and sprinted towards him. Usami flung open the car door and slammed it shut. He breathed heavily shutting his eyes and leaning against the car seat. There was a sudden slam on the windshield. Usami's eyes flew open to see the thing on the hood of his car, slamming on his windshield glass. Usami stared in horror as he watched cracks grow around the things fist as it made contact with the glass. Usami quickly started the engine on his car, pressing the gas and swerving out of his parking spot. He drove, watching as the rows of cars passed him, he turned sharply heading down the lane that led to the level below. The thing rolled down the and fell off toward the upper left. Usami cringed as his car gave a jerk, rolling the things body over. He glanced up to the rear view mirror. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the thing get up from the ground and continue to run after his car. Usami shook his head, swerving out of the garage.

"I'm coming Misaki…" he said allowed.

AN: WOW! This chapter was so rushed, a bad chapter even after a promised a good one...Anyway uh the next chapter will be up VERY soon. I'm starting to finally get into the story, so that might be why I am not writing the best chapters I can! Any way I don't know what the next chapter will consist of, Is there will be a lot of romantica. I apologize for any spelling errors. FUN FACT I was going to have a Zombie be sitting in Usami's back seat but there is already too much going on in this story lol. I also just had Hiroki find out about the World health organization keeping the virus on the down low because it was getting pretty obvious, your boyfriend gets an extremely long break while working at a hospital, on the news hospitals are being evacuated and the government or the WHO hasn't made a statement on the terrifying virus sweeping the nation. Yeah. SEE YOU SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry again for taking a long time to update, and that this chapter was short...but a lot happens in it. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. I hate making excuses for my writing but I Just want to adress that I do have dyslexia and I will sometimes mix up words (know and no. And and An. Here and Hear), my sentences will sometimes be mixed up and confusing, like the words won't be in the right order or missing, but hopefully you can just ignore that? *^* But thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Misaki stared at the wall in front of him, looking dead in the eyes. His eyes were puffed from crying but but the the tears had ceased a while ago. Misaki seemed to match the thing outside door which had stopped screaming and slamming against the door, but was now emptily banging what sounded like its head against the wood.

Aikawa stared at him, worried, "Misaki-"

"We're gonna die. Do you know that?" Misaki said in a monotone voice.

"Don't eve-"

"Do you have family, Aikawa? You must, everyone has a family…" He said, his dull eyes slowly, almost sleepily lifted to Aikawa.

"Yes… I do." Aikawa said, nodding to Misaki.

"You should call them, you should tell them you love them. W-we should open the door. I know it's going to hurt when it eats us but only for a little bit." Misaki said, raising his voice shakily, the thing outside the door once again began to scream and bang.

"Misaki, you don't know what your saying. We just need to get rid of this crazy guy-"

"They're all over the city I heard Usagi-san, on the phone, I just...I thought I misheard it. No one's coming." Misaki said getting louder, his voice shaking. He gripped Aikawa's shoulders.

"Someone is coming, Misaki. Usami sensei is coming!" Aikawa said laying a hand onto Misaki's arms softly.

"And I don't want to be here when he dies!" Misaki yelled, the thing out the door getting more aggressive, "I don't want to see him get killed, I don't want to have to deal with the pain of knowing I was the reason. I mean it's fast and it's strong! Things like that will be all over the city!? Just open th-" Misaki's head snapped to the left as Aikawa's hand collided with his cheek.

"Stop." Aikawa said sternly, however guilt filled her as Misaki put his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, she sighed, "Usami-sensei...is a smart man...a passionate man, Im sure you've noticed, even though he doesn't show it much. You, you are what he is most passionate for, you are his muse, his world, his meaning I can see it. He's _told_ me. He wouldn't let you get hurt. He would risk everything he's ever known for you. If he...If he saw you mutilated… first he would hate me." Aikawa swallowed thickly, "But most of all, he would be ruined, and to see you in such a state, to know you died that way. He would fling himself off the Tokyo tower. Do you understand me Misaki? That will kill him. You would kill him." AIkawa was now rubbing his shoulder, tucking her red hair behind her ear. Tears were streaming down his face and his body racked with sobs.

"That's what I was scared of…" Misaki said, voice quivering.

Aikawa didn't have time to reply before a shout came from the other side of the door, "Anyone in there!? This is the police! " A Deep voice came through the door. The thing immediately stopped its ruckus going deadly silent.

"Yes! Yes we're trapped in here! The staff room! The staff room!" Aikawa yelled out, both her and Misaki quickly sitting up. They heard footsteps walk down the hallway stopping across from the door.

"Sir, back away from the door." The policeman boomed, a gun was cocked. The monster shuffled, letting out growls, "I will open fire!" The thing continued, "3...2...2...1!"

A loud gunshot rang through the store, Misaki and Aikawa covered their ears. It was louder than Misaki ever anticipated a gunshot to be. His hands fell to his sides...the thing was still growling, alive. _Did he miss?_ Misaki thought.

Another shot, it nipped at his ears he let out a slightly pained whine. Aikawa was staring at him a worried look in her eyes as she listened to the man. They could hear the thing was now far from the door, presumably making its way toward the cop. Aikawa stood up, pulling Misaki to his feet as well. She cracked the door so both her and Misaki could see out.

"What the fuck?" The man muttered as the thing continued to slowly make its way to him, limping. Misaki assumed the man had shot it in the leg. The man shot again this time the the chest, the thing stumbled a bit before quickening its pace toward the man. Misaki's jaw dropped as the thing took more shots from the Man's gun, not slowing, hardly affected. The man was slowly backing up trying to keep his aim. The thing was now dangerously close.

"Get away from me! Get the hell away from me! Stop, what are-" The man broke off into screams as the thing jumped on top of him, ripping into his shoulders, blood rushing quickly from it. Aikawa let out a gasp before grabbing Misaki's hand and inching out of the staff room as the man screamed in agony, "Help me! Helaagh!" The thing pushed its fingers into his stomach, with a bit of struggle they popped through the clothes and pale skin.

Aikawa yanked on Misaki's hand sprinting toward the front, the Man's gun had slid across the floor away from his body and he was now helpless. They ran toward the front of the market, the monster was now busy with its meal toward the staff roof. Just as they were exiting an aisle Misaki froze pulling Aikawa back. "What is that?" Misaki said terrified.

Aikawa listened, there was more groaning approaching the aisle they were in, however they both knew and heard the other monster in the back of the store. It was shuffling approaching them...wet shuffling. Like it was walking on sponges. Misaki began to step back with Aikawa as the noise approached the front of the aisle where they were ready to walk through. The thing that turned the corner of course terrified Misaki, but also...confused him.

Turning the corner was the woman. The woman he had seen being eaten earlier, her stomach was still open, her intestines hanging out of stomach, she stumbled over them, the ends now flattened from being stepped on. "Oh...oh god." Aikawa said terrified. The woman looked up at them, her eyes glazed over. She let out a moist gurgle from her throat, blood bubbling from her lips when she did so. Her skin was pale, unlike the others which was more brown and peeling. She looked pretty human except for her sunken in eyes, voice, and innards.

Aikawa stumbled back letting go of Misaki's hand. The thing began to quickly lip toward them, her hand snapping back and forth. Misaki let out broken cries as he clutched to the clothing over his chest. All of the sudden the girls head was pulled back, a gun was brought up to her temple and the trigger was pulled. Misaki jumped at the loud noise, the body fell down to reveal...Usagi-san behind her.

Misaki's eyes widened, "Usagi…" He choked out, Usagi gave a small smile before rushing over to him wrapping the boy in his arms. Misaki hugged back to terrified to protest, he buried his face in Usagi's shoulder, letting the tears run freely.

Usagi pulled back,tears were gathered in his eyes, cupping Misaki's face, "Where did this blood come from Misaki? Are you hurt? Did...did you get bitten?" Usagi's face filled with fear.

Misaki shook his head as Usagi peeled his and away from the sticky blood on Misaki's face, "It..It jumped o-on me and...and b-blood was...its was coming f-from its mouth...because…" Usagi shushed Misaki who was obviously having trouble explaining the situation, and merely kissed his lips. Misaki melted in the feeling of Usagi's soft lips on his. Relieved just to be in his arms.

When Usagi pulled back he turned to Aikawa. He smiled at her before gathering her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and she gave a breathy laugh while patting him on his back, "Thank you…" he said before pulling away.

Aikawa gave him a pat on his shoulder, " You were the one that saved our lives. And...if I knew protecting Misaki was all it takes to get you to be nice to me I would have done it ages ago." she laughed. Usagi wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder.

"I came in through the back of the store, there were too many of them out front,, I got the gun from the cop since...since that thing was distracted. It should have heard this shot, it should be sprinting down the aisle right now. I don't like this.." Usagi muttered.

"So, they are all over the city…" Misaki said lowly, Usagi opened his mouth to say something before closing it and nodding.

"Well, let's go. It's not doing us any good just sitting here. Usami sensei, you walk up front since you have the gun, then Misaki, and them me. For now we can… we can get out of the city! My parents house! It's in the rural part of Japan. Kikai...in kagoshima. 24673. I know the address and everything." Aikawa said, they all nodded.

"From there we can see if Takahiro is okay, okay Misaki?" Usagi said, Misaki took a shaky breath and nodded.

Usagi walked down the aisle, slowly, quietly, Misaki and Aikawa doing the same behind him. They were now at the back of the store, flinching at every small creak and mumble, because the cops body was still there, but the thing was gone, somewhere in the store. Akihiko stepped over the man's arm which was lying above his head. Misaki followed Usagi.

Misaki and Usagi whipped their heads around at the sound of Aikawa screaming as the the hand gripped her leg. The cop was now alive gurgling and growling. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him away from the resurrected cop. It yanked Aikawa to the ground and buried its teeth into her calve. Her screams grew louder.

"Aikawa!" Usagi yelled as he shot at the thing hitting its shoulder, he shot again, missing. Misaki let out a cry as the other monster sprinted from one of the aisles, jumping on top of Aikawa, holding down her head and biting into the back of her neck. Blood spilled from her slender, elegant neck into her beautiful red locks.

Misaki cried at her helpless screams. Together the two monsters dragged her down one of the aisles. Usagi once again pulled the trigger, this time the gun made a soft click. It was out of ammo. Usagi felt a pit in his stomach as he watched his editor, one of his only three friends, being dragged away, screaming in agony and he couldn't even put her out of her misery. The things slurped up her flesh and pulled at her skin. Turning her into a screaming lump of meat and blood instead of the beautiful woman she used to be, the beautiful woman she _should_ be.

Usagi stumbled back, grabbing Misaki's hand he quickly ran out shoving open the back door. Aikawa's loud pleas silence once it fell shut.

AN: Thanks for reading, like i said i will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, I'll make it longer and more descriptive than this one, it was rushed.. I got the dead rising back up from most zombie stories but mostly from The Walking Dead. I hope you guys weren't too attached to Aikawa. Tell me if you guys just love Aikawa, because I know I do!


	4. Chapter 4

"Usagi-san!" Misaki sobbed as Usagi dragged him out of the building. Misaki pulled back pulling Usagi around to face him, then gripping on both of his arms, staring into his eyes. "We need to help her...we...we...she…" his breath began to quicken.

"Misaki!" Usagi said, grabbing his face, "Look at me," Misaki stared at the ground, shaking his head, "Look at me!" Usagi said a bit more deliberately. Misaki complied. "There was nothing we could have done. Even if we were able to kill those things, she was bitten!"

"No!" Misaki yelled, "Who cares?! A bite wouldn't kill her! It was...Aikawa...Aikawa…" Misaki sobbed as Usage continues to drag him down the back alley, to the car, which was blocking the entrance of the alley. Misaki froze as he saw slow silhouettes moving behind the car, every couple of seconds quick shadows would dart by. "That's them?"

Usagi glanced back at him, not answering. He continued to the car, and Misaki gripped onto the back of his shirt, "Misaki, I will go in first, slide over and then you come in? Okay. I will still be here and won't let anything lay a finger on you." Usagi said as they arrived to the car, stroking Misaki's hair with gentle hands.

Misaki let out a whine and then complied. He tried to ignored the groans and gurgles coming from the other side of the car on the street. Usagi slid to the drivers side and Misaki followed...as he was told. Misaki stared in horror out of Usagi's window one of those things was there, dumbly smacking its head Onto the window. Leaving behind blood and drool, misaki's throat tightened, wanting to gag.

He looked at Usagi's face, he had his eyes closed tightly, obviously hiding his own fear and disgust. His lids fluttered open and he gripped the steering wheel. _Fuck his pride_. Misaki reached out for Usagi's hand looking back up to the monster. "U-Usagi-san…" He practically whined. Usagi glanced over grabbing his hand.

"We're okay Misaki. We're in the car. They're too stupid to get in here." Usagi said in his smooth deep voice. Misaki nodded, "Just… whe I do this remember I had too...remember they're not human." Usagi said starting to maneuver his way from the alley.

"Usagi-san wha…" The car was now vertical, Usagi pressed on the gas, rolling over the thing that had gone from gnawing on the window to slamming its fists on the hood. Usagi's car swerved into the road. Misaki let out a small cry. So many, so many of them were in the streets. Some sprinting at terrifying speed. Others groggily making their way toward the car, as if they were dead. Usagi quickly stomped on the gas wincing. For a good five minutes, Misaki had his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his head. Misaki could feel the car roughly shake and bones cracking, hisses and groans. Hard smacks against the hood, but he would not look up. He refused to.

The car came to a stop. Now, Misaki realized he was crying and they were on and they were on a seemingly isolated dirt road . Misaki felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Misaki." He heard Usagi say. He lifted his head and Usagi tugged him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Dont hate me," Usagi breathed, muffled by Misaki's hair.

Misaki just shook his head, " I- I know Usagi-san, I dont hate you." Misaki's voice quivered. Usagi pulled back and smirked slightly. What if misaki lossed that smirk? Those amethyst eyes and masculine face, That soothing, smoke laced voice. WHat if one of them had been destroyed by a monster. The threat of that happening wasnt even gone yet.

"I dont hate y-you at all. I love you U-Usagi-san."

"Weapons…" Hiroki repeated. Whipping his head back and forth. He felt sick. These things were everywhere, All over the city. How would they get to Nowaki? There were no weapons here."

"A...A Kitchen knife." Shinobu's voice rang softly through the room. Hiroki turned and approached him with Miyagi.

"Why the hell do they have a Kitchen knife in here?" Hiroki asked, though he wasnt complaining.

" It was next to a bunch of open boxes. They probably needed them to cut the boxes open and left them there." Shinobu reasoned.

"Good job. All i got was the curtain thing." Miyagi said, holding up a curtain rod.

"Thank you." SUmi said snatching it from Miyagi's hand.

"Who the hell said you could have it?" Hiroki growled, glaring at Sumi. Sumi sighed twirling it around.

"I did. Somebody will need to be in the front and the back those people need weapons. He'll be in front," HE gestured toward miyagi, "I'll be in back. People in the middle are the safest. Your welcome."

SHinobu and Hiroki glared. They new it was a lame excuse. He was scared of upfront action so took a longer weapon and cowered in the back.

"Shinobu stay behind me." Miyagi said, gripping to Shinobu's shoulder. They made their way slowly to the door. Hiroki swallowed thickly as Miyagi rested his hand on the handle. Miyagi adjusted his grip on the knife before flinging the door open.

Shinobu squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tighter on Miyagi's clothes. Nothing. The thing was gone. Miyagi took a deep and they swiftly made their way into the hallway. They passed classrooms full of kids and teachers. Some glancing out and saying - _dont do it! - They've tried it before they'll get you. - I cant watch this again… -You were my favorite teacher!_

Hirok clenched his jaw and put his head down. He knew people tried to get out of the school and he _heard_ and _saw_ them die. But Nowaki was his everything, and he's be damned if he doesn't get to see him again. However they were quite lucky, they didnt come across many they had all gone to the other side of the building where the large group of student were taken down. They each made their way down the stairs. Hiroki mentally prepared for the sweet girls mutilated body. He finally glanced down and...Hiroki stopped dead in his tracks. He reached for Shinobu's shoulder, gripping it tightly .

"What d-..." Shinobu's words died in his throat as he saw Hiroki's pale faces staring at the ground in front of them. "Miyagi." Shinobu said causing Miyagi to stop walking.

"There was a...a" Hiroki stuttered, Shinobu turned his head down the stairs, his own heart dropped. Where the young girl once laid, was now a puddle of blood and a trail, leading around the corner.

"Miyagi...there was a body there. A girl she...where?" Shinobu said softly whipping his head around. "...How?"

"One of those things probably carted her away now keep walking." Sumi said from behind them, nudging Hiroki who wass still staring at the puddle of blood. Miyagi glared at him before continuing down the stairs. They could hear the things running back and forth on the upper level and screams of kids. Hiroki just wanted Nowaki, he was so scared and he had never seen someone die before and it was...horrible. He felt like his insides were dirty and he was filled with 'what ifs'. He couldn't get the image out of his head and he wanted to puke.

They were finally outside of the school. There were loud bangs on the windows of the school. Hiroki glanced back, teachers and students slammed their face against the window, either smiling in happiness for the group's escape or mouthing 'get help'. Hiroki had a horrible realization. These kids...were stuck. There was no help, they would have to escape themselves and not all of the, could. More of his students would die. More of the people he had seen everyday...wil die.

Hiroki was pulled out of his thoughts at a low growl. Shinobu jumped in the air stumbling back. They all whipped their heads toward the sound. Hiroki let out a small whine. Ayumi's corpse was lying in the grass. And above it a monster hunched over and growling. All the kids in the windows began to scream now. Hiroki couldn't look up there. He just at the monster and tears of fear began to well in his eyes.

"Come on!" Miyagi yelled suddenly he yanked Hiroki and shinobu down the path to the school's entrance.

"Huh… wait! Do-ugh!" Sumi's words transformed into wordless screams. Hiroki took a chance to look back. The thing was now on Sumi, biting into his throat, he helplessly flailed the Kitchen knife as he choked on his own blood.

Miyagi's Car was parked on the curb. Miyagi through in the curtain rod and jumped in the driver's seat, Shinobu in the passenger's side, and hiroki in the back.

"Miyagi started the car and quickly pulled out of the school. "Okay," he said breathlessly, "We made it. We're safe." He reached over ot Shinobu and rubbed his neck. Shinobu nodded emptily, looking sick. "Hiroki your address?"

"Oh…" Hiroki said taken out of his shock. He repeated his Address. As they drove down the street they began to see more and more of those monsters. Some would come out of Nowhere and smack the glass windows, which would scare them all. Some would jump on the hood of the car causing Miyagi to make a sharp turn to fling them off. There were...so many bodies. Shinobu was staring at his lap, tears streaming down his face. When they arrived there were so many monsters in the streets but they were all preoccupied. Either eating, slamming the fists against beeping cars.

Hiroki was too excited, to ready to crumple in Nowaki's arms. He jumped out of the car ignoring Miyagi whispering harshly for him to return to the car. He ran up the stairs to the third balcony. He slowed his jog at his and Nowaki's door. He slammed on hit with his open palms, "Nowaki!" he called

No answer…

"Nowaki?" He said a bit louder, knocking harder. "Nowaki its me!"

Shuffling.

Relief flooded Hiroki's veins. He straightened up. A small smile on his face, he prepared himself. He would not cry when Nowaki opened the door.

A groan.

Hirokis heart dropped _no no no no no no no no._

Banging from the inside of their apartment.

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Nowaki should be in there. That wasn't Nowaki, the thing slamming its body against the door was not Nowaki. Hiroki shakily brought his eyes to the peephole ( A/N: **I KNOW IT'S NOT POSSIBLE BUT GO WITH IT)**. It was hard to see, but Hiroki could make out the monster, with dark hair and broad shoulders.

Hiroki crumbled to his knees. "No!" he sobbed. The thing that was once Nowaki growled louder. Hiroki let out loud broken sobs. How? How did this happen? Nowaki wasn't suppose to leave the apartment. He couldn't have died...and...and been like Ayumi. Shinobu and Miyagi were now out of the car looking around nervously as the monster in the streets began to snap their heads up toward Hiroki's cries.

The was another growl, but not from inside. From next to Hiroki. He looked up slowly. One of the things were across the balcony, limping toward him. HE heard Miyagi and Shinobu scream his name. He heard their footsteps coming up the stairs. They wouldnt be fast enough. Hiroki didnt move. He just sat there, feeling numb.

 _Nowaki_

The thing was getting closer, breathing heavier.

 _I could never live in a world without you_

Shinobu and Miyagi were now at the end of the hallway frozen

 _I love you more than anything_

Hiroki still didn't move.

 _You deserved so much better._

The thing pushed him down, pushing his chin back to open up his throat

 _I love you Nowaki_

Something collided with the things head, bursting it open and sending its body flying.

"Hiro-san!" the man above him yelled. "Why didn't you-?" Hiroki jumped to his feet smashing his face into Nowaki's neck. He sobbed into his warmth.

"Hiro-san...what's wrong?"Nowaki cooed. Hiroki looked up pointing at the door to their apartment.

"I thought...it was...there's a…" Hiroki cried. Nowaki laughed softly.

"Uwah. I forgot about that. Sorry Hiro-san! A woman and her child were trapped my one of...them. I locked it in our apartment. We've been staying at theirs upstairs. I was just about to come down and wait for you when I saw…" Nowaki gestured to the corpse with a bloody...axe.

"Where did-"

"Hah!" Shinbu cried in fear. Looking at the street below. There was a sea of monster, stumbling up the stairs.

Nowaki's face hardened. "Let's go." He said, he gripped Hiroki's hand and ran toward the stairs. The quickly climbed the flight. There were so many monsters. Their groans deafening. Nowaki dragged them all, to an apartment banging on it. "Its me!"

Hiroki let out a sob as the things made it up the stairs, gripping to Nowaki's arm.. The door was swung in and they were ushered in by a pretty young woman. She skammed the door shut and locked it. "Kusama-san! I thought you were smarter than to alert the whole damn City that fresh meat is in here!" the woman said. Though she didnt seem entirely angry. As if she was trying to make a joke to comfort herself.

"We'll uh...be fine! We just need to barricade the door and… We'll be okay." Nowaki said, turning to Hiroki,"We always have…"

A/N: I am literally so sorry it took me like 3 months XD, with school and crap, I finished football a week ago and finally remembered this fic lol! please don't hate me. I had been making a bunch of other ideas for JR fanfiction. How does a conjuring AU sound? Maybe focusing on the main Romantica couple? Moving to a fancy cabin in the woods? I just really want to write Usami being scared shit less by a demon lol. I'm sorry this chapter sucked like all others. I hope it was exciting though. THNX!


	5. Ideas? Opinions? A check up

Hey guys so this is just gonna be clarification because everything in this story is confusing lol i know im sorry its my first fanfic. Well firstly these things, people who are eaten come back from the dead you couldnt clearly tell but when ayumi's corpse was on the ground i forgot to say she moving...she was a monster. Sorry! I have dyslexia! That a valid excuse! ...i think…

Secondly, not all the monsters run some walk and drag them selves you will figure out why. Also Nowaki and Akihiko basically know more than anybody whats going on.

Aside from the story, this whole account will be fanfics i come up with and requests! I love requests and i love making people fanfics i wish i had. I want to know youre guy's opinion on a conjuring Junjou romantica AU? A cameo from Dean and Castiel Warren? If you guys dont know what the conjuring is watch it or google it. I've also been thinking about...here we go…

 _ **SMUT .**_

ULLLLLLUUUGHLURGLURGH its so embarassing but i know people (and I) have some certain kinks and smutty situations they was to see the junjou cast in and i would be happy to comply! I also want to make some FUCKING FLUFFY SHIT FLUFUFLUFLFULUFU

I also really want to make a ghetto misaki AU? Where misaki is ratchet as hell? How does that sound?

All rights guys see you! Private message me some ideas and feedbacks on my ideas! Toodleloo!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my dear Jesus It's been so long I promise I won't abandon this fix unless I straight up say 'I'm done' if that happens then yes I am done which won't be for a long time. What I'm trying to say is IT WILL TAKE M to upload chapters despite what I say cuz I'm a procrastinator but bare with me please. I'm in school now so I've been exercising my writing bone so hopefully i don't suck. I have no idea why but my writing just doesn't seem as good as it usually is, not saying I'm good at writing but it is usually better, the character are a bit ooc but I feel like that's still in character because a zombie apocolypse would change anyone, and they are going to change. anyway i'm gonna stop ranting and stuff and get onto the next chapter! You guys seemed to like the idea of ghetto Misaki, I just got a camera this christmas so i think i wanna make it like a little skit because it would be a challenge to get his… ebonics...in to writing. I don't know though because i feel like cosplays can either be really good or really cringy and i know mine would be cringy but i guess that just adds to the comedy. AN Y WAT LETS COTINUE TO thE HORRORS OF THE ZMBIE APOCoCO. Btw did you guys watch the walking dead? I want Neegan dead. Oh no I'm rambling sorry.**

They'd been driving down the same road for nearly an hour. The trees looming over the brown path created splotches and dots of shadows on the ground, only a few specks of the sun shine made it to the earth. Misaki couldn't believe it. The sun still shined. A friend had died, more than that, but the sun still graced the ground with its warmth. It still did its job. Shouldn't everything stop? It felt like it should. It felt like it all needed to stop, the insects should stop crawling. The birds should kill the flitter of their wings, the wind should still, and the sun...should stop shining. Everything should mourn.

"Have you met them before?" Misaki said, rubbing the palms of his hands on his thighs, but it seemed as if the sweat never came off.

"Yes I have. They came to a lot of dinners and parties. They've invited me over for holidays when I'm alone. They're one of the few people I could say I was decently close to." Akihiko said, he looked uneasy though. Misaki had never seen him look scared. It was odd. He swallowed thickly and he looked pale. Something had been bothering him.

"Usagi-san...whats wrong? I know...of course e-everything is wrong but..." He asked he wanted to say more but he just couldn't. Akihiko adjusted his hands on the steering wheel, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I...I shot that girl back there...she...I had too, right? I had to kill her Misaki, didn't I? Wasnt she already-" Usagi-san's shaky voice came to a halt as Misaki put a hand on Usagi's arm.

"You...You did. I s-saw her die. You did what you had to do." Misaki said rubbing his arm. As emotionless as Usagi seemed, he was still just a man, he still had a heart. Having to kill a young girl would do something to anybody. Usagi was no exception, it hurt Misaki knowing that Usagi would probably never forget it.

"She only looked about 20. She was probably still going to school. She probably had a family and they don't know- they just...they have no idea what happened to her." Misaki had never heard Usagi so upset. He wanted to give him a hug. Tell him it would all be okay.

"If you didn't though...I would have been dead. You were protecting me. You didn't just kill her out of evil. You did it for all of us. Th-that sucks. It...It really really really sucks. I feel terrible but what more were we supposed to do?" Misaki said tears now gathering in his eyes.

"I know...You're right and I'd do it again if I needed to. I just wish I hadn't needed to. I wish there was another way, or maybe if I thought faster…" Usagi trailed off. "I know she was gone though. On the news...they were talking about bites…"

"Bites? Wha-what about bites?" Misaki said adjusting himself in his seat. They were still on the dirt road but now they were traveling through vast plains of rice fields.

"They said these people were sick. The virus they've been talking about lately that's what they said it was. They said don't get bit, stay away from the poor, infected, homeless, your doors, windows. They wanted nobody in the streets, but everything happened so fast, so many people were still out. So many people were scared. They wanted to get out of the city, I would assume, the traffic was totally jammed. The military was at every possible way out of the City. They weren't letting anyone through. _Everyone_ was out and that was the opposite of what they wanted. That's when everything went wrong I think. The dead...come back. The living are bitten, and within minutes they...aren't themselves. I don't know what's happening I'm just hoping everythings okay. There were tanks at the route we took but all of them were empty, those things were everywhere."

Misaki just sat with a blank look on his face. He hadn't seen the tanks because...well. It was all too much, he was just happy he was with Usagi. Nobody made him feel safer. Not even his brother. Oh god his brother. He was far away so, he should be fine...right?

Misaki reached out and cranked up the radio slowly. Both Misaki and Usagi stared at it wide-eyed at what came out.

 _Tokyo is officially at level 9 catastrophy! Uh...God...Um The military it's been taken down! We don't...Listen everyone! Just get to your families be with them please_

There was shuffling in the background and a "Read the script!"

 _No I can't. I'm going home! Tell your family you love them! Please everyone be safe and...and god bless you and and protect you...and be safe...and….and… What was that?_

There was more talking and shuffling in the back.

 _No...No something just broke...someone opened the door to the studio. I...I th-thought we were on lockdown._

This time there was aloud bang and crying someone was talking about a huge group of monsters everything was a muffle and Misaki stared at the radio in horror.

 _How many? Whe-Where are they? Oh...Oh my god._

This time, you could hear _them._ The monsters, growling and gurgling, screams were heard everywhere.

 _Oh god! Oh god please! I love my family! Be safe! Leave the City! Help! NO! Im scared! I dont wanna die! Get away from me! Get the- Get the fuck off of me! Atsuki Help! No get the hell off! I- ugh I love my family! I- Please somebody OW! Ugh! NO Stooulgh!_

The reporters screams were so close to the mic. Soon they died out and all you could hear was heavy breathing, and something chewing. It would swallow thickly and give a satisfied smack. Misaki was frozen. Akihiko glanced over before turning off the radio. He took a deep breath.

"They...The military has been over run?" Misaki muttered out. Akihiko glanced over, grabbing his hand.

"We made it out of the City...We are okay. They can't be out this far." They'd been driving for about over an hour, he was probably right. "We're almost there...We should be arriving any minute now."

After some searching they pulled up to a small house. Of course, it was in the middle of nowhere. It was humble and warm. A dog barked in the window. Akihiko sighed.

"I think...I just need to sit here for a moment. I'm not having much luck with my phone, but I want to try to call nii-san." Misaki said.

Akihiko looked around wearily. He seemed to be contemplating leaving Misaki alone.

"If you see one of them. Even if they're a mile away you call for me. I have to...tell them." he said and Misaki nodded.

Misaki watched as he made his way to the house. He knocked on the door an old woman opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw him and she gathered him into a hug. He pulled away and she frowned. Akihiko grabbed her hand and pulled the old women inside.

Misaki took a deep breath. Looking down once the door closed. He pulled his phone out and typed in his brothers number.

It rung

And rung

"Misaki?!" A panicked voice came over the phone. Tears fell from his eyes and he gave a relieved laugh.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" he asked, using his free hand to scrub his eyes.

"Of course! Are you? What happened where are you? I'm coming to pick you up now!"

"No!" Misaki screamed, "No...the city is full of…"

"The infected, I know! I don't give a damn! I'm not-" Takahiro began to yell.

"Nii-san I'm not in the city! I'm far away, in kikai. Im with Usagi-san, he saved me. We're coming to you, tomorrow morning. How's nee-san **(A/N: SHit ass tits i forgot what he calls minami so we are just gonna roll w/ this)** , is she okay?"

"I...I don't...We're all fine. Im glad you and Usagi are okay. Please be safe...I don't know how much longer we'll be able to call each other."

"I'll be okay. I'll try to call you tonight. You be safe too. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank Usagi for me." Takahiro gave a final goodbye before Misaki hung up the phone. He shook his head and stepped out of the car. The sun had lowered in the sky, there were only a few hours of daylight left. He opened the door to the small house to see the old women crying on Usagi-san's shoulder. He looked up at Misaki with sad eyes. Misaki made his way toward the. He crouched down to the woman's level.

"She..she saved me." was all he could choke out. The woman looked at him and a sad smile pulled at her aging cheeks.

"That sounds like her...tough as nails she was. You two have been through hell. You can stay for as long as you'd like, I'm glad...she was with you. Was she in pain?" The woman asked helplessly.

Misaki opened his mouth trying to think of something to say. "No," Usagi butted in, "It was quick. She didn't feel a thing." The woman nodded, and Misaki just gave her a weak smile. He looked up to Usagi who was staring right back.

They both knew that was a damn lie.

* * *

The things were outside, growling and slamming their bodies into the door. "I'm...I'm scared." Hiroki shakily admitted to Nowaki as they pushed the final table against the door, he hated being weak, with a passion. It made him feel smaller than everyone. Nowaki was the only one who had truly seen _him_ , him in his weakest most delicate state. Hiroki was terrified and he knew he could tell Nowaki, despite not wanting to. He knew it was for the best, sometimes you just need someone to spill your guts to.

"I am too Hiro-san, but...I'm proud of you." Nowaki said pulling Hiroki into a hug, Hiroki almost pushed away. "You were safe, and you were brave. God I was scared to death, I still am. I thought I would lose you. I...I can't lose you." Nowaki said smiling down at him.

"Hey! I love seeing emotional shit, but right now isn't the time." The woman said as she walked past them, she didnt seem very panicked. Sure she was a little freaked out but all in all she seemed calm. Hiroki narrowed his eyes at her.

"We need a plan, I think I can get us out of this...mess. There is a a vent right up there. This buildings vents are huge, dont know why. I think because of the age and the size of it." She said waving a hand in the air.

"Yeah, I remember that, they carry sound like a damn horse. Its annoying." Hiroki piped up.

"Exactly, we can climb up there. There is an emergency exit right on the ceiling of that roof up there, for tsunamis and shit. We get up there and…" The woman trailed off, her confidence blundering.

"And what? We can't jump off the damn thing. We should just wait them out, maybe someone else will get their attention." Shinobu said, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably, wincing at the sound outside.

"Well, its better we get out of this room. The door won't hold forever. Let's go." The woman said.

They all made their way to the vent. Miyagi pulled himself up before turning around and carting Shinobu with him. Shinobu turned around and grabbed on to Hiroki's hand helping him up. Next was Nowaki and the women followed.

"I'm in. Nobody's here." Miyagi's voice echoed through the vent as Nowaki pulled the woman into the vent.

Nowaki turned and watched Hiroki climb up into the room at the end of the vent about 12 feet away. Something didn't feel right though. "No! Wait!" Nowaki heard a small cry. He froze and whipped around. No way, he couldn't believe himself.

"Oh god. Layla you forgot Jasper." Hiroki heard Nowaki say from outside the vent. He popped his head back inside.

"Oh shit." The woman, Layla, said. She turned and pulled her daughter into the vent. Hiroki's eye's widened. Holy shit, the kid. He hadn't even noticed her, where had she been?

Nowaki turned back around with a disturbed look on his face.

Hiroki pulled Nowaki up, Layla right behind him, she reached out a hand...he glared at it. He ushered her back into the vent.

"What the fuck dude?" she hissed, he continued to glare. He popped his head down once more.

"Oi jasper-chan" He said to the young girl, who just stared.

"She only speaks Spanish and English Asshole, not Japanese.." Layla growled.

"Hey Jasper?" He said switching to english, he wasnt terrible at it but he could easily hold a casual conversation, "Can I see your hand?"

The young girl seemed surprised she scooted by her mother, she reached out her small hand and grasped Hiroki's, he pulled her up. "Thank you sir." she smiled up at him.

"Of course." he said. He looked down at her mother with a shrug.

"What? Are your legs broken?" He asked in japanese. She hissed a 'fuck you' as she heaved herself up.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki who was staring at him with a confused face. Hiroki shrugged.

"Now we just play the waiting game huh?" Miyagi asked looking out the window. Layla nodded.

Jasper was scared, very scared, but her mother failed to comfort her. She seemed totally alone. Hiroki approached her.

"Ah...Hey Jasper. I...I think we're safe right now. The...um…" God, Hiroki wasnt good with Kids, let alone explaining virus...demon monster things to kids.

"The El Coco's." Jasper said.

"The what?" Hiroki said, "I dont think I know that word…"

"It means the boogey man...a monster. They remind me of a song my daddy would sing to me on horror movie night."The girl smiled sadly.

"Sing it to us." Hiroki jumped as Nowaki came up from behind them, "I'd love to hear it." he said gently, the english that poured from his lips was beautiful, he sounded just like Jaspar.

"Really!? Mommy thinks it's annoying, she doesn't like when I make noise." Nowaki frowned.

"Thats mean." Hiroki said.

"Yeah…" Jaspar pulled them both down to her, she got close to them. "Dont tell, but I dont like mommy very much. I love her but I don't like her. She hates me," Jaspar pulled up her dress to mid thigh revealing a black bruise, "She hurts me. She doesnt talk to me. I havent talked to her in two months." She whispered dropping her dress.

Hiroki and Nowaki were both distraught. Hiroki whipped around toward the woman who was lounging on a couch that was in the middle of the room.

"What the hell you bitch!? You hit her?! You are disgusting!" Hiroki spat as he whipped around to the woman. Jaspar jumped back looking in confusion, not understanding the venom spewing from Hiroki's lip.

Nowaki placed a hand on Hiroki's shoulder, "Do you hit her?" he said coldly.

"Its none of your damn business! Why are you talking to my daughter? Why are you believing her? She's a snake! She lies!" The woman hissed. Hiroki felt a tug on his sleeve.

He turned around to see Jaspar with tears filling her eyes, "Please sir, please don't yell at my mommy. It's not her fault, she's got a cold." She cried.

"A cold?" Hiroki repeated, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu had now all been yelling as the woman.

"One of the men, the men she spends a lot of time with in her room, he bit her. He bit her real bad. It gave her a cold...actually it's more like the stomach flu. She threw up and everything. She even had itchy dots." Jaspar said.

"How long has she been sick?" Hiroki asked.

"Hm. The man was here two days ago." Jaspar said, scrubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Where was she bitten Jaspar?"

Jaspar didn't say anything, just patted her shoulder. Hiroki turned around, making his way toward the woman, too enthralled in argueing with the group to notice him.

"Hey get off of me!" Layla cried as Hiroki placed his hand on her shoulder, he ripped her shirt down and the group went quiet.

There was a bite, it was red and swollen and had puss seeping from each tooth mark, the veins around it were dark and the skin over them was agitated. Hiroki backed away from her as she hurriedly covered it up. He wiped his hands on his shirt, "She's bitten."

"What does that mean?" Shinobu asked, fear lacing his voice.

"The...the virus is carried in saliva, most victims were bitten." Nowaki said staring at the Layla.

"Hey...Hey he wasn't infected I'm fine! It was before all this." Layla scrambled.

Nowaki glared at her before turning to Jaspar.

"Jaspar, has mommy been sick?" Nowaki asked.

"Yes, Mommy's been real sick." She said nervously.

"You little Bitch!" Layla shot up running toward Jaspar, Hiroki stepped in front of Jaspar and Nowaki shoved Layla back. Jaspar cried into Hiroki's back.

"What the hell lady?!" Shinobu yelled at her as he approached Jaspar.

"You wanna kill me now? You wanna kill me now that you know?! I'll kill you I'll bite you!" She screamed, standing up once more. Miyagi and Nowaki pushed her back once more, she slammed against the wall and they held her in place.

"No. No. No. Mommy's doing it again." Jaspar cried hugging herself.

"She does this often?"Shinou asked glaring at the thrashing woman against the wall.

"Oh no no no, don't let her hit me please. I have to get her drink and her pill. I dont have them! No, please sir don't let her hurt me." She clutched to Shinobu and Hiroki, neither really knew what to do.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! FUCK YOU! I KNOW YOU WANT ME DEAD!" Layla screamed.

"Seems bipolar...paranoia, mood swings…" Shinobu muttered.

"Woah!" Miyagi yelled backing away from the women as he attempted to bite his hand. Nowaki backed away as well as she spat at them.

She jumped on top of Nowaki, trying to bite his arm, "Get off him!" Hiroki screamed. His eyes quickly scanned the room, a toolbox was on the table. He quickly jumped up and looked inside, a hammer lied stacked up on nuts and bolts. Hiroki made his way to the woman on top of the love of his life, Miyagi was trying to pry her off Nowaki who was holding her face away from him. Hiroki raised the hammer and slammed down as hard as possible.

She slowed, but still didn't stop, she clawed at Nowaki clumsily, Hiroki could see the blood through her flowing hair, but she still wouldn't stop. He again raised the hammer and brought it down hard on her head. She went limp rolling off Nowaki. They were all silent panting heavily.

"Wha-what'd you do to my mom?" Jaspar sobbed quietly, Hiroki looked at her helplessly and back at Nowaki.

"I-is...is she d-dead?" Hiroki asked shakily.

Nowaki pushed himself off the ground, staring at the limp body as he did. "Yeah...yeah I think she is…"

Hiroki let out a small whimper as he dropped the bloodied hammer, he turned to Jaspar, "I-Im so sorry… I- I had to…" Tears welled up in his eyes at the girl's horrified expression, she shook her head and buried her head in her knees. Her young body began to rack with sobs.

Shinobu stood from where he had been crouching next to the girl. He looked up from the body at Hiroki, "You didn't have another choice, she was gonna...infect Nowaki-san"

Miyagi put a hand on his shoulder, "You did what you had to do."

Hiroki looked up to Nowaki he had a sad frown on his face, he pulled Hiroki into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to do that." Hiroki clutched on to Nowaki, he couldn't sob, he couldn't say anything, the tears just silently fell, and his hands shook.

"Listen this may be a bad time but we have to get out of here? Any ideas?" Shinobu asked joining Hiroki, Nowaki, and Miyagi's little circle.

"For once you're right Brat," Hiroki said, reluctantly peeling himself away from Nowaki, "I have a friend, Usami Akihiko. I could see if I could reach him. He has a car, his family has a residence just outside the city. I don't know how close they are but I'm sure in this situation he'll be able to stay there."

"This is assuming he's still alive, I hate to say it...but not many people are." Miyagi pointed out with a frown.

Hiroki didn't want to believe it...but it's true. His friend might not even be alive. He couldn't just think that. In these situations you have to be optimistic, "It's worth a shot." Hiroki said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about Jaspar. She just lost her mother and everything but we can't just leave her." Nowaki said, sadly looking to the crying girl.

"I don't think I'm exactly her favorite person right now." Hiroki said wrapping his arms around himself.

"I don't think she'd want to talk to me either. I mean I was one of the main reasons her mother died." Nowaki shrugged.

Miyagi looked to shinobu, "I havent spoken english in years, what if I mess up?"

Shinobu sighed, "I'm not good with children."

"That's not a good enough answer kid." Miyagi said ushering him to Jaspar.

Shinobu awkwardly approached her, "Hey Jaspar." the girl didn't move. "Hey Jaspar, I know things are scary...and uh...you know Hiroki over there can suck sometimes," Shinobu glanced back to see Hiroki glaring at him, he continued, "but we were all scared, and he was trying to protect someone he loved very much. Your mother was a dangerous woman, your mother none the less I totally get that." Shinobu rubbed the back of his neck as Jaspar finally looked up at him with red eyes. "Listen kid. I can't imagine what you're going through but we got to go. You gotta come with us. And you can't hate Hiroki for what he did. Do you understand he didn't want to? That none of us wanted this?"

Jaspar didn't answer just kept staring

Hiroki took a deep breath and walked toward Jaspar, she backed away, fear in her eyes.

"Jaspar...I'm so so sorry. I didn't want this. I didn't mean it. She was...I didn't know what to do." He said, a lump building in his throat, he gasped a small hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Mommy was scary. She liked to hurt people. I forgive you. I just need time to cry." She said. Hiroki smiled lightly and nodded, Jaspar stood up, shaking. She walked over to her mother's body. She kneeled and tucked her mother's hair behind her ear. She leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry Mommy." She whispered

Shinobu and Hiroki walked to their lovers turning away from Jaspar to have her moment.

"That wnt better than expected." Shinobu said.

"Yeah, I'm not used to talking to children. I'm just happy she forgave me so fast. Layla seemed like a terrible mother though. So maybe it's not a surprise."

"Well, hopefully Usa-"

"Mommy! Stop! Help!" Jaspars scream was shrill and loud. The group whipped around the see Layla grabbing Jaspar and tugging her to her snapping mouth.

 **A/N: why did this chapter feel so long, I dont know. Was it? I dont think so… anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and like Jaspar, I know I do I kind of want to draw her so you guys can get a better idea i dunno. Sorry for ay error in writing I kinda do a half assed job on editing lol Thank you for all the nice reviews! SEE YA LATER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Y'all i'm back at it again. This story just really...sucks. I feel like my writing is terrible and I could have done a much better job but I think I was nervous. Some things just don't line up and I really want to rewrite some chapters because they are really just terrible. I think I am going to continue this story but rewrite the first part on my wattpad account. I will make sure to tell you guys what that is, so if you want a slightly different, better version of the story you can read it there. However if you want to continue with this despite the beginning being terrible that's fine. T. I am going to try to start fresh with this chapter and hopefully explain some things better so yeah. Thank you for being super patient. I've gotten some fanfic requests and I will be doing those I just have a few animatics and other fanfictions to work on before I get to those. Thanks guys.**

"Jaspar!" Nowaki cried, he quickly ran to her and gripped her shoulders, he pulled her away from Layla as she screamed. They both fell back onto the floor. Nowaki scrambled back and pulled Jaspar into his chest.

"Are you okay?! Did she bite you?" Hiroki asked in a panicked voice. Nowaki glanced at Jaspar before flashing a shaky smile and shaking his head.

"If you're gonna kill Mommy just do it!" Jaspar yelled as Nowaki helped her to her feet. She backed away from the men, "If you're gonna kill Mommy again... I don't wanna see it! If you want to kill her I don't want to see you!" Jaspar yelled fearfully, she almost seemed angry.

"Watch out!" Miyagi called as he yanked Nowaki and Hiroki toward him, just missing the monster who had clumsily ran toward them. "She's fast. We have to kill her."

"I...I know." Nowaki panted, he snatched the hammer from where it rested on the ground. "Turn around Jaspar."

Miyagi gave a helpless sigh as he turned Jaspar around. Shining reached out for Miyagi's hand nervously. Hiroki stared at Nowaki in horror...he looked so cold. His eyebrows furrowed and he gripped to the hammer tightly. His mouth a was a stiff line. He looked emotionless, like he numbed himself in order to kill. It's disturbed Hiroki deeply. It was like the soft, loving man was gone, and a cold survivor took his place. He approached what used to be Layla, almost stalking her. She had fallen after throwing herself at Nowaki. She was now on her feet ready to turn around. Nowaki however gave a hard kick to the back of her knee. With a strangled groan she fell to the ground, Nowaki lifted the hammer above his head and brought it down on Laylas.

Then again

And again

And again

She was still making small hisses but her head was practically bashed in, Nowaki was covered in blood, he gave a small grunt every time he brought the hammer down on her head. Soon she stopped and the only sound was the two extra squishy 'wacks' Nowaki gave to make sure Lay;a wouldn't be coming back.-

Jaspar was crying to herself in the corner hearing her mother getting her head beaten in. Nowaki stood with a huff, he dropped the hammer and stared at his bloody hands. "I...I.." Nowaki began, he needed to say something but he just couldn't.

Hiroki walked toward him, he hated to admit it but seeing Nowaki like that scared him. "Nowaki," he began, "You should wash up…so you don't get sick."

"Yeah...um yeah. I will." He said. He turned around and headed to find the bathroom.

Hiroki turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Shinobu stood with his arms crossed, he looked sick to his stomach. "You should really call your friend, god knows how much longer we can stay in the room with that," he gestured to the body, "let alone Jaspar, who, I think we now need to do a little more convincing before she comes with us."

"Yeah but he might not pick up. He might not be willing to risk his life to come get us. If that's the case, we gotta think ahead." Miyagi said, turning away from the body.

"If that happens," they all jumped at the sound of Nowaki's voice, "Then we need to distract them...the infected." He was wiping his hands with a towel covered in blood.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it either way. To get out to your friends car if he does come." Shinobu sighed, "For right now though we need to figure out if Hiroki's friend can get here or not."

"Ah, okay, you're so pushy. I'll see if I can reach him." Hiroki said pulling his phone out of his pocket. His finger tapped Usami's contact and he put the phone on speaker. Each waited nervously. No one picked up.

"Damn it!" Hiroki hissed. "Well what are we going to do now."

"Uh Old man. Your phone…" Shinobu said, pointing a finger at its blinking screen.

It was a message from Usami. Hiroki opened it and furrowed his brows at what it said.

 _Cnt make noise right now. Are u okay? Where r u? I can txt._

It would be typical for Usami to ignore his call but they weren't really in a typical situation. Akihiko never and he meant never texted in broken, choppy sentences and abbreviations. Hiroki began to type back.

 **We need help. We are okay for now, won't be for long. Are you okay? What do you mean you can't make noise?**

The reply came almost instantly.

 _Ur with people? Where r u? Wats wrong? What do u mean 4 now?_

 **Yeah I am, I'm with Nowaki and a professor from school and his boy toy. We have a kid here too. Listen, her mother's dead body is in the room. I can explain later. A Lot of the things are outside we need somebody to pick us up we won't last much longer. Im in the city at my Apartment building.**

 _M in Kikai, left the city. Kinda stuck here. I'll c wat i can do. It will take me a while, hold on._

 **What the hell do you mean you're stuck?**

 **Why are you texting funny?**

 **AKIHIKO WHATS WRONG?**

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay, Mrs. Eri." Misaki said to the woman with a smile.

The woman gave him a teary smile, "That's no problem deary. Giving was how I was raised...it was how I raised my baby. I hope you don't mind but I...need some time alone. I'll be in my room." Misaki nodded sympathetically as the woman walked off.

"She's strong." Misaki said after the woman had disappeared. Usagi stood and nodded.

"No surprise Aikawa was a fiery woman, being raised be a lady like that, it's no surprise. She has been through a lot. She lost her son a few years back, she has two others in Sapporo. She never shows her emotions. She holds them back like a dam." Akihiko said peeking out the window.

"You know her better than I thought." Misaki said standing up to join Usagi.

"They invited me into their family. I was stubborn though, I just wanted to wallow in my own loneliness, after I met you...I realize its better being with someone. It would have made everything easier. However, I still enjoy my space." He said turning away from the window.

"You've never opened up to me like this…y-you've never wanted to." Misaki stated curiously.

Akihiko shrugged, "Sudden change in perspective maybe…"

Misaki sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I got a hold of my brother, he's okay. Everybody is okay."

"That's good." Usagi smiled, Misaki...kind of hated it. A part of him felt Akihiko was still in love with his brother.

All of the sudden to long arms wrapped around Misaki, "Hey!" he cried, "Usagi-san! Get off, what i-"

"Please," Usagi's muffled voice reached his ear, "Please let me stay like this for a bit."

Misaki's heart filled with guilt, after everything that happened, why would he push away? Misaki shakily brought his arms around Usagi's larger frame, Usagi let a relieved sigh into Misaki's shoulder. Misaki closed his eyes and poured everything into that hug. He tightened his hold on Usagi. He never wanted to let go.

"I love you Misaki. Please don't ever leave me." Usagi said, despite his strong deep voice, deep, deep within it Misaki could hear that sliver of vulnerability.

"I...I…-"

"Boys?" Misaki heard a voice from behind them he quickly jumped back, twirling around. Aikawa's mother stood with red puffy eyes.

"It's okay. Didn't mean to startle you. You must be hungry, you two should know you are free to anything. Remember, if anything is wrong just yell. " She said with a nod, before heading back to her room.

"Usagi, would you like something to eat?" Misaki turned to ask Usagi.

"Yes, thank you." he said, reaching into is pocket and picking out a Cigarette.

"Hey! How the hell did you get that? Why do you always smoke before eating?!" Misaki yelled angrily. Usagi smiled, no matter what, Misaki was still Misaki. He loved that, like a life saver he could clutch to. He loved Misaki.

Misaki made him a can of soup, too guilty to take anything else from the poor old woman. Mrs Eri had come out only for a drink of water, it was so easy to tell she was crying.

"You boys comfortable?" She asked as she sipped from the glass carefully.

"Yes. Very. Thank you, for everything." Misaki said as he placed the pot in the sink and poured some dish soap into it.

"It's alright. Akihiko-kuns family." She waved dismissively.

"Hey," Usagi's cool voice piped in as he set his bowl in the sink, "Eri-san, Where is your husband?"

"He's out, up north selling some of the crops we've been growing here at the ranch. Everything happened while he was still out there. That's what I've come to talk about." Mrs Eri sighed looking between the two, "He's out there and...Japan is on lockdown. No trains going anywhere, Cities closing all entries and exits. Some are even saying on the radio what happened in the city is happening around Japan, they say a lot of cities in America were taken over by these things...Miami, New york, LA, Washington DC, and some others I can't remember. A few cities in Russia, Canada, a lot in China, South Korea. A few in Mexico. Some other places, all happened within a 10 hour span."

"Th-this is happening everywhere?" Misaki asked.

"No...No it cant be…" Usagi began, "They all came flooding out of one building, here in japan...There cant be more."

"Well there is… Anyway, he's out there and...you have a car. I'm sorry to do this...but please, find my husband." desperation was dripping from Mrs. Eri's voice.

Misaki and Usagi looked at each other not knowing what to say. They had to get Takahiro, Mr. Eri may not even be alive, were they willing to take that risk.

"Please! I've just lost my daughter! I haven't heard from my sons!" Tears spilled freely from her eyes, "I can't lose anymore than I already have, please! I just...I can't live with that.'"

Usagi sighed heavily, "I unde-"

"Hello?!" a voice rang from outside. Each person in the room jumped to their feet.

"Get down!" Mrs. Eri hissed. They dropped to their knees, Usagi made sure to wrap an arm around Misaki as they crouched.

"Please! I see you in there! We have someone who's hurt." The voice pleaded through the window.

"Don't let them in...they may be one of...them" Mr. Era whispered.

"We can't just leave them out there! They have someone who's injured! That's just cruel!" Misaki reasoned.

Usagi shook his head, "They're talking normal..."

Mrs. Eri frowned, "I know what happens to folk. They turn. The radio said it can be fast...or it can take awhile. They might be bit. If they turn in here what will we do?"

Usagi nodded, "You're right."

" And what if they aren't!? We just leave them to die?! I don't think so!" Misaki hissed at Usagi, how could he be so cruel? Misaki looked to Mrs. Eri "Please!"

Mrs. Eri licked her wrinkly lips, "I dont know Misaki-kun…"

All of the sudden Usagi's phone lit brightly, Usagi squinted at it. 'Hiroki Kamijou'. He let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't even thought about one of his best friends.

"Usagi...who's calling you?" Misaki whispered.

"My friend. I hope he's okay." Usagi said as he typed a quick message.

"Please! Im begging you! Have mercy!" The voice cried once again.

"We have to let them in!" Misaki yelled this time, Mrs. Eri winced at the loud sound.

"FIne," She sighed, "I'll get the bandages."

Misaki gave a sigh of relief as he popped up and headed toward the door. Usagi was close behind. Misaki opened the door to a man no older than 40 and a woman around 20.

"Thank you!" The man cried bowing to Misaki and Usagi who were in the door frame. "Please my daughters hurt."

The young lady looked up at them as she clutched her side. She had long brown hair and a few freckled dotted over her pretty face. The man had the same colored hair, he had a small build, just a little taller than his daughter.

"Bring her inside." Usagi said, a bit coldly. The man looked at him and quickly nodded before helping his daughter into the house.

He sat her down at the kitchen table and she hissed in pain. Mrs. Eri approached her with a hand full of medical supplies.

"What is the wound?" She asked quietly, pulling the daughters blood covered hand away from her side.

"Gunshot. Police officer was getting attacked by those things. Missed and hit her while we were trying to escape Kyoto. There isn't and exit wound. We've been driving for hours, this is the first place we've gotten to where we feel safe." The man rambled nervously as his daughter clutched his hand, "Thank you."

"As long as it's not a bite wound I'm okay." Mrs. Eri smiled to him, that swiftly changed into a frown, "She needs a hospital. I'm not a nurse. My mother was...I worked in the hospital a bit. She can last a few more hours. If you don't get her to a hospital soon…"

"No. No, everyone out there needs a hospital. They'll be full if they aren't closed." He said, shaking his head, "Please...Please just do as much as you can."

Usagi sighed as he tucked his phone into his pocket. Misaki turned to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Usagi-san?" He muttered with a frown at Usagi's worried expression. "What is it?"

Usagi once again sighed heavily, "Misaki, come with me, Mrs. Eri if you need anything we'll be on the porch." Usagi said, Mrs. Eri nodded at them she poured alcohol onto a cotton ball.

MIsaki and Usagi walked out onto the porch, the moon now clutched the black sky above and lit the porches browning wood with a light blue. "Usagi-san? What is it?"

"Misaki," Usagi began pulling Misaki closer, "My friend...he's stuck in the city."

"Usagi-san...I'm so sorry." Misaki said, he didn't know who this friend was but they must be pretty important to make Usagi look this stressed.

"I...I have to go back, I have to get him." Usagi said with a slight shake of his head.

"No, what? You…" Misaki didn't know what to say, he didn't want to leave somebody in danger but he wasn't going to let Usagi back to the city, "It's dark! You can't! I'm sorry but...I won't let you!"

"Misaki, it's more than just him, his boyfriend and two others, not to mention the little girl he has with him. He said her mother's dead body was in the room...I don't know what happen but they're surrounded. I told him we had some people to deal with and I would see what I could do to buy us some time to talk about this...I have to go." Usagi reached up to brush away some of the tears rushing down Misaki's plump cheeks.

"I...I'm going with you." Misaki decided, waving Usagi's hand away.

"No you will not. No way. I am not getting you killed. I'll be back before sunrise. Then we will make our way to Takahiro's house from there. I'll be back before you know it Misaki." Usagi stated sternly, gripping to Misaki's shoulders and making sure he was being looked in the eyes.

"Usagi-san," Misaki sobbed softly, "Please dont…We just left. We just escaped and you're going back!?" His voice slowly began to rise.

"Misak-"

"You're an idiot!" He yelled, slamming a fist into Usagi's chest, "What makes you- I'm scared… You're so stupid!" Misaki rambled hysterically.

"Misaki…"

"You'll be killed." His voice was now a shaky whisper.

"I'm sorry Misaki." Usagi whispered as he pulled the boy into his chest. Misaki sobbed and pleaded but Usagi had to. It was his oldest friend. He couldn't just leave him. "I love you." He cradled Misaki's face and brushed their lips together, he kissed Misaki softly and ran his tongue over those red, soft lips. He pulled back and held Misaki's hand as he walked back into the house.

" ...I have to go. My friends are surrounded in the city. I'll be back before sunrise...I'll see what I can do to help you with your husband when I get back." He said as he gave Misaki a final hug.

"You be safe out there. You're an award winning author...I know you're smart." said sternly as she worked on the young girl writhing in pain on the table.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki cried out, "I l-love yo-you."

Usagi smiled, "Twice today? Something's going right...I love you too. See you in the morning."

Usagi turned away from Misaki and made his way out the door and to his car...This was going to be a long ride. As he drove away, he sadly watched Misaki in the rearview mirror. Misaki's head was drooping and he was hugging himself. His shoulder shaking.

Usagi's' anxiety grew as he got closer to the city, now he could see it. It was bright as always, however most of the buildings lights were out. fire peeked out of some of the building's windows. Usagi entered the city. Nothing. No monsters searching for flesh. But there were cars. Cars burning brightly and crashed into buildings. A small gas station was in engulfed in flames that whipped toward the heavens.

More and more of those things began to show up. Usagi was able to drive by most of them. Until...he turned a corner. A gigantic crowd of them hobbled around outside of a burning building. Usagi stopped the car. He didn't know what to do. They were everywhere. He sat up slightly. A woman and her husband ran from the building, right into the hoard. Usagi could barely here the womans shrill screeches. He couldnt see her anymore, but he could see the things crowding around something bending down and coming back up with mouths full of crimson.

Usagi's throat tightened as he swallowed back a gag. He'd just have to find another way to get to Hiroki. He pulled his car into reverse.

 _BAM_

He let out a yelp at the sharp thwack against his window. He slammed his hand down and his heart stopped.

He slammed it on the horn.

He jumped once again, this time at the loud blaring horn coming from his car. He glanced up at his window to see an infected stupidly slamming its fists against the window. That, however was the absolute least of his worries.

They all turned toward him. The things. Some with limbs in their hands and intestines hanging from their lips.

They stopped.

They stared for a bit.

They analyzed

Then, they were after their prey. Some sprinting others limping, slowly stumbling. Usagi slammed on his gas he rolled back down the road at lightning speed. He slammed on his breaks when he got back to the crossing. He quickly turned his steering wheel and headed down the other road. He shakily panted as he watched some of the things sprint around the corner, but of course they couldn't catch up.

He would have to find another way. He knew one, aa road he used to get to a meeting with Aikawa. It would take time but he could get to Hiroki.

There was little problem getting to Hiroki from then on. A few large groups too distracted by flames and other people to pay Usagi and attention. Usagi learned from his mistake and he didn't make any noise. Slow movement. And he passed with ease.

The major problems arrived when Usagi pulled up to Hiroki's apartment building it was swarmed with infected.

 **I'm here. God, what happened? How do you expect me to get to you?**

 _Jesus finally. I screamed got their attention not important. We have a plan for that. Where are you?_

 **Front of the building. I'm quite a distance away though.**

 _That's fine. Just get ready to drive closer. You'll know when._

 **How?**

Akihiko waited for a reply, he shifted uncomfortably when he didn't get one. He watched the building closely for any human movement. All of the sudden a door on one of the upper levels swung open, five figures poured out. They gathered at the end of the hall, peeking down at the monsters just below them. There was a bright light between them, someone in the group threw it as hard as they could into the woods. _A flame?_

There was a small clash as the light made it to the woods, like a bottle breaking. A large flame _whooshed_ into the air in no more than a second after the breaking sound. _A molotov._ All of the monsters turned there heads toward the sound. They stumbled down the stairs over to the woods. They weren't very far away but far enough and distracted enough for Akihiko to pull up the building. When he did all five figures tumbled down the stairs and jumped into the car. It was Hiroki first, than a blue headed man Akihiko had seen and heard about a few times. Next was little girl whose face was filled with fear and her eyes seemed to be puffy from crying. The next to was a professor he had seen in Hiroki's office a few times, and a young boy with blonde hair. They all looked pretty shaken as they squeezed together in the back of the car.

"Are you all alright?" Akihiko asked as he pulled out of the apartments lot.

"I...I think so." Hiroki heaved out, letting his head fall back.

"I'm just happy I'm out of that place." The blonde headed boy said shakily.

They were driving down the road in silence. Before Hiroki spoke up.

"How did you get here? I mean, th-there must be a lot of them in the city right?" He said shakily, he was holding Nowaki's hand and his face looked pale.

"I was stopped by a group of maybe more than 100, but otherwise there weren't many. That worries me." Usagi said with a sigh.

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?" The young male spoke up, he was practically sprawled over the dark haired professor.

"It means those things are leaving the city. We are staying out in rural areas to hide from them, we might not be able to hide from them for long." Usagi said he slowed down as he headed to a cross in the street.

"Well couldn't we just go to another city? Or prefecture? One that's more prepared?" This kid was annoying with all these questions.

"This is happening al o-" Usagi was cut off when they turned a corner. A large group of maybe 60 of the infected were there. They all sprinted toward the car. The car was filled with yelps as some of the things jumped onto the car, covering the hood.

They were being surrounded. The car was now dark as the things swarmed around them. Usagi couldn't see, or hear. Al he could do was think. He had to be back to Misaki by sunrise. Sunrise. That was only a few hours away. He could barely hear Hiroki calling to him. He knew there were more up ahead, so he needed to back up.

He hadn't thought of the many buildings behind him.

He was an idiot.

He pulled his car into reverse and slammed the gas again. This time he didn't stop himself. The thing that stopped him was the hard impact of the car smashing into the building behind them. His head slammed into the wheel.

Pain racked his body and everything was too real. He would never see Misaki again. The bangs against his window that chilled his spine were too real. The glass breaking in the back of the car made his heart flip, the screams that followed it made him want to dissapear he tried to look back. Tried to, but it would be useless what could he do now. There was no movement that he could see he turned the other way. Hiroki. He couldnt make out the face but he knew it was hiroki who was thrashing , desperately kicking at the hands coming through the broken window. Gripping to the lifeless body next to him.

Next, Usagi heard the window in the passenger seat smash. Blurry hands reached in. He heard his own window crack.

His head hurt.

He was tired

Misak, he needed to get back to Misaki.

No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he couldnt. He now felt something dripping from his nose and hsi head hurt so bad.

Another crack from his window.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone! First I just wanted to say thank you for reading but also I got an absolutely gorgeous review from a someone (Izzy aka Dorito) which was super inspiring, and warmed my cold black heart. They gave me a wonderful suggestion that I will be using because it was so dramatic and clever! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**!

The grotesque hands reached in, trying to grav Hiroki. He let out a cry as he desperately kicked at them.

"Nowaki!" He called, gripping to the body behind him.

No answer.

He glanced behind him.

Nowaki's head was down, limp. Hiroki's heart filled with fear.

"Nowaki!" He screeched once again as one of the things grabbed his leg and began to tug him out the window.

No answer.

The infecteds growls wrong loud in his ears. He grabbed onto the back of Akihiko's seat. He began to pull himself forward, but it was no use, the infected were too strong.

"Akihiko!" He sobbed. He could see Akihiko's body slumped over and his head resting on the wheel. There was a harsh tug on his leg and the growls got stronger.

 _This is going to hurt. This is going to hurt so bad. They're going to rip into my stomach. I'm going to watch them eat me. Then they'll get Nowaki. They'll get us all. I don't want to die._

His mind was racing, fear coursed through him as he helplessly sobbed. He continued to hold onto Akihiko's seat.

"Please," he sobbed, "Please don't…" he didn't know who he was pleading to or what it was even for. With another harsh tug his leg was all the way out the window. His fingers tightened on Akihiko's seat and let out a scream as they prepared to rip into the flesh.

All of the sudden, he was yanked back roughly. Back into the car. Hiroki quickly shoved himself back against the touch.

"Wait!" Came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around. Shinobu. "Their o-on this side too!" He yelled over the loud growling.

Hiroki jumped as a hand grazed his shoulder. The infected were now pressed against the car desperately, angrily, reaching for their stolen meal.

Hiroki quickly jumped back. He turned to Nowaki and placed two fingers on his neck. _Thank god. A pulse._ He looked at Shinobu who was holding Miyagi's limp body in his arms, making sure to pull him away from the broken window.

"Is he okay?!" Hiroki called, Shinobu nodded.

"I checked h-his pulse, but he's b-bleeding."

"Bad?"

"N-no just some glass in h-his shoulder."

Realization dawned on Hiroki. Jaspar. She laid in between Nowaki and Shinobu. "Jaspar!" Hiroki called her.

He lifted up her small head. Her eyes fluttered open , they were unfocused. She quickly closed them rolling her head back.

"What's wrong!?" Shinobu cried as he straightened her up. His face fell.

"What is it!?" Hiroki called, jumping as Akihiko's window cracked even more.

"S-she has glass. Its stuck in her abdomen!" Shinobu cried.

"How much!?"

"A-A lot! It's a whole shard! Sh-She's bleeding r-really bad!" Shinobu's eyes were filling with tears. "What are we going to do!?"

Hiroki leaned into Jaspar, her breath was coming out in ragged pants. "Shit…" he mumbled. He looked out the window. These things were trying to get through the half shattered windows. The only way out was...up. Before long, the infected would have full access to them. They needed to take the risk.

"We go!" Hiroki said, unbuckling Jaspar.

"How do we carry all of them?!" Shinobu called helping Hiroki gently maneuver the buckle around her.

Hiroki took in a deep shaky breath, "W-We dont…" He said, pulling Jaspar into his lap. She let out a small whine.

Shinobu's face grew dark, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"We leave them...for now...We have too!" Hiroki said.

"Hell no I'm not! You coward! He's your lover!" Shinobu hissed.

Hiroki shook his head as he glared at Shinobu, "You wanna die in here!? We can't stay in here! We leave them for now! We have three liquor bottles, Nowaki dropped them on the ground when he got in the car! The one's we were going to use for extra molotovs if we needed them! We'll throw those and distract them enough so we can run out! You find a pharmacy for Jaspar, lock up in an office or something and bandage what you can! I'll break a store's window one has to be equipped with an alarm! Then I'll try to wake everyone up!"

Shinobu glanced back and forth between Miyagi and Hiroki he yelped as the infected broke the last bit of glass on the window now their whole upper bodies inside the car.

"If you want them to live we have to do this quick Shinobu! Find the bottles!" Hiroki yelled, Shinobu thought for a moment before popping under the seat and coming up with two bottles.

"The other is broken!" Shinobu said Hiroki gave a quick nod. He placed Jaspar in Shinobu's arms. He crawled up front.

He shivered at Akihiko's limp body, and checked for a pulse. He was okay too. However his window was breaking. They needed to work quick.

Hiroki grabbed the passenger seats head rest and shimmied it off. He covered his face with his shirt. He jammed one of the prongs into the sun roof. He pulled it down vertically, the glass then shattered, some fell on Hiroki's head, the other bits he had to punch out. He hissed as it sliced through his wrist.

That's really _really_ not good.

"Kamijou!" Shinobu called from behind him, he glanced back at Shinobu, who was shoving the two bottles in his face. Jaspar was deathly pale now and blood was smeared around Shinobu's chest.

"Hiroki popped his head. All the infecteds attention was now on him. Good or bad, he didn't know.

Hiroki hurled the bottle as far as he could, there was a small crash just outside the sea of infected. Some of the things on the outer edge of the sea dumbly turned around and stumbled toward the sound. Hiroki threw the next one. Another layer of infected was stolen by the sound. However there were still so many surrounding the car.

Hiroki cursed before popping back in. "There is still too many!" Hiroki turned to Shinobu.

Shinobu shook his head in fear, staring at the hood of the car. He snapped his head back to see the infected climbing on top of the car, slipping and crawling toward the sunroof. Their once human faces sending chills down their spines.

"Uh...O-okay th-this is good." He said falling into the back of the car.

"Good!?" Shinobu practically sobbed. The things climbing on top of the car came from the side of the passenger door. There were still infecteds clawing outside but they could plow through those. Just get them distracted before they get to the sun roof.

"No time to think, we're going!" Hiroki said quickly jumping to the passenger side. Shinobu crawled up with him, Jaspar in hand.

"Kamijou what are y-"

"Come on!" Hiroki called as he slammed open the passenger door. It took some wrestling but he got it open.

"N-No! What are y-"

"Come on! Now!" Hiroki said once more. He had gotten the door open and was already outside the car. Shinobu slammed through and hauled Jaspar with him.

"Split up! There's a pharmacy down the road! Take Jaspar lock yourself in! I got them!" Hiroki called jogging away from the car. Shinobu reluctantly nodded before running off around the hurd and down the street of the once bright city.

Unfortunately, many of the of infecteds took interest in him. Hiroki filled with anxiety as the things looked up and slowly stood, watching the boy go.

"HEY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He wasn't thinking.

Shinobu slowed a bit to look back, Hiroki waved him on with a shaking hand.

"O-OVER HERE!" He called again already beginning to jog backwards. He glanced him to make sure he wasn't running into anything. When he turned back one sprinted towards him, ripping through the center of the crowd.

Then they were all after him.

He let out a helpless cry as he dashed down the road. Some were catching up quickly, sprinting as fast as cheetahs. Hiroki scanned the road, his scrambled mind found one thing worth its attention. A bloody baseball bat on the ground next to an overturned car.

As he picked it up a hand reached out from the car. He practically jumped out of his skin. It was pulling his bloodied wrist towards its mouth. He needed to run. He yanked as hard as he could, but the thing still held on. He tugged again and was able to get free. He stumbled back and landed hard on his bottom. He grabbed the bat again before getting up and running. The infected were right behind him now. Their growls were so loud, like an angry mob. He kept running, hoping the other crashed, overturned, and parked cars on the road would slow down the monsters behind him.

It didn't.

He sped as he saw a store. Its windows locked and a sign reading closed hung in them. A red light blinked within it.

Hiroki's feet felt like jello as they pounded the ground. Once he got to the shop the things were right behind him.

It took two swings for the glass to break and the alarm to go off. Hiroki slid inside. The infected slammed against it a few seconds after, but Hiroki was already in the back of the store, looking for a exit.

He felt nauseous as he heard the things knocking over shelves full of food. Coming for him.

Hiroki was filled with relief when his eyes latched onto a glowing 'exit' sign. He was about to open it, but froze at gurgle at hit feet. He looked down to the left paralyzed in fear, half of a body laid there looking up at him, another one, moving on top of it. Chewing it's innards. It stumbled until it stood. Hiroki glanced back toward the shelves he could see them being knocked down and the shadows of the monsters get closer. He busted through the door, the monster stuck its hand in the exit door. Hiroki let out a disgusted moan as he pulled on the door with all his might, crushing the bone in the arm.

He turned jogged down the alley until he was at the street. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. His chest rose with every deep breath he took. _Now is not the time for rest._

Hiroki got up and jogged back to where the car was. The alarm still rung in the distance, reminding him that the dead were near by.

He jumped inside the once glamorous sports car , getting to Nowaki first.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried. Nowaki flinched slightly. Hiroki wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, "Nowaki please wake up!" Nowaki's eyes fluttered open.

They widened when he saw Hiroki, "Hiro-san are you okay?!"

Hiroki let out a sob as he pulled Nowaki into a hug, "I-I was so scared." he whispered.

"Oh Hiro-san I'm so sorry is everyone okay?" He asked worriedly, grabbing Hiroki's shoulders and pulling him away looking him over. "You're bleeding!"

"I-I'm okay. Just dizzy. Jaspars hurt. Bad. Shinobu and her are at a pharmacy, hopefully trying to stop the bleeding. No one else is waking up. Are you okay?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm okay. My neck hurts a bit but nothing too bad, we'll all check for concussions later. Let's see if we can wake Miyagi up."  
Waking Miyagi up took a good ten minutes, his body awoke itself on its own time. When he did wake up he was immediately asking for Shinobu.

"Where is Shinobu!?" He asked sitting up.

"The Pharmacy down the street." Hiroki replied.

"Alone?! Why would you send him alone!?" Miyagi cried, his voice raising.

"I had no other choice. Jaspar is bleeding out. He needed to get her there while I lead those things away." He snapped back.

"You lead them away?" Nowaki asked in a worried tone, Hiroki nodded.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san I wasn't th- wait...Jaspar," Nowaki mumbled, "I have to go stay together."

As if on cue, Shinobu's voice called Hiroki's name. Shinobu came running around a car with a bundle of white in his arms. Thin legs poked out from it. Shinobu was panting from running and carrying the small body.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi called, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his dented door. Shinobu looked up and his eyes filled with tears.

"Miyagi!" He cried, Miyagi ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Shinobu. He quickly backed away, his eyes drifting to the shaking ball.

"Jaspar…" Miyagi sighed as he looked down at the pale shivering girl.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked as he rushed up to Jaspar. Taking her into his arms.

"Glass got stuck in her stomach, but there...theres a bunch of them. Hundreds, bigger than any group we've seen. They're coming this way. I-I think they hear the alarm." Shinobu explained quickly, "They'll be here in seconds. I saw them down the street."

"What are we going to do. We don't have a car."

Shinobu once again piped up, "I-in Australia, My friends showed me how to start a car without the keys. We just have to find a working car." He said. He handed Nowaki a grocery bag, "I didn't want to wrap her up because I didn't know what pulling out the shard of glass would do. So I wrapped her in a blanket and took a bunch of painkillers, hydrogen peroxide, gauze, wrap, bandages, and some rubbing Alcohol."

Nowaki smiled, "Thank you. You did the right thing" Shinobu nodded.

"Hey Miyagi, Help me try to get Akihiko up. Shinobu there is a car over their." Hiroki said, rushing to the smashed car.

Hiroki and Miyagi entered the car. They gently laid Akihiko back against the seat. Blood ran down his nose. Hiroki checked his forehead for any bruising, nothing. He placed his hand on the back of Akihiko's head, a large lump hard formed there. Probably from how hard he smack his head. They shook him but he didn't budge.

Hiroki glanced back at Nowaki who had Jaspars shirt rolled up and a gloomy face on. He was under too much stress. Can't ask him to help.

"I'm using up the last of my battery for you." Hiroki grumbled as he took out his phone, switched to camera and turning on flash. He lifted Akihiko's eyelids and flashed the light in them.

He sighed.

He has a concussion. Hopefully it's nothing too severe.

"I have the car ready!" Shinobu called, "We better hurry."

Hiroki and Miyagi looped arms under Akihiko's and helped him to the car. Hiroki groaned under his heavy weight. It wasn't like when they used to lift eachother up into trees, like they did when they were little. A sudden realization struck Hiroki.

We're his parents okay? Would anything ever be the same? We're people coming to save them. Anyone? Akihiko had begun to say something about this being in more than just the city. Where else was this happening? Was anyone...even alive?

"I'll drive. Jaspar and Akihiko in the back with Kamijou and Nowaki. Shinobu, you're upfront with me." Miyagi's voice brought him out of his thoughts as they sat Akihiko in the back.

Hiroki adjusted Akihiko in his seat. Nowaki laid Jaspar down. Hiroki swallowed thickly as he watched the blood ooze around the glass.

"I-I don't know how I'm going to do this. Hiros-san...I dont have the proper equipment, this is very dangerous." Nowaki said.

Hiroki reached for his hand with his own bloodied one. "You can do it Nowaki. And if you...you can only do so much." He finished sadly. Nowaki sighed.

Nowaki braced himself as he firmly grabbed the piece of glass. He snapped it in half, right where it began at Jaspars body. Despite being unconscious, Jaspar let out a pained shriek.

Nowaki whispered apologies as he poured more hydrogen peroxide on the wound. Jaspar continued to whine. He took the bandages and gauze from out of the bag and wrapped it around Jaspars slim torso.

"Woah." Miyagi's voice came from up font. Hiroki looked up at him and then behind them. A large horde was stumbling down the street. Chills ran up Hiroki's spine as Miyagi sped up the car. "We should be out of the city soon."

Hiroki jumped as he felt Akihiko wiggle. Akihiko blinked his eyes open and immediately he brought a hand to rest on his head as he hissed in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Akihiko asked.

"We got out that's all that matters. Where is that place you were talking about, just outside the city?" Hiroki asked. Akihiko sat up beginning to give them directions.

He looked beside him, "What happened to the girl?" He asked.

"Glass." Nowaki replied simply.

"Is she okay?"

"No. She's stable...for now. There's still some glass inside her. I dont have the proper equipment to take it out." Nowaki sighed.

Akihiko shook his head, "I'm...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right."

"We got outta of there. That's all that matters. What else were you gonna do?" Shinobu spoke up, "I'm Shinobu by the way, that's Miyagi. Thanks."

Akihiko nodded. Too busy staring at the sun now peaking up over the horizon.

 _I love you too. See you in the morning._

* * *

Misaki sat on the porch, in the rocking chair. His cheeks puffed from crying. Mrs. Eri came to sit next to him, after a few seconds of silence, Mrs. Eri spoke up.

"The drive from the City to this house is a long one."

"Not this long." Misaki replied quickly, glancing at the bright sun, it seemed to be mocking him, "He said he'd be back by morning."

"Morning ain't over. You still have some time."

"It wouldn't take him this long." Misaki repeated, his voice cracking.

"I know Akihiko very well," Mrs. Eri said calmly, "In my eye's, he's a part of my family. That boy, he's been wandering all his Life. He's drowned in Money, Popularity, Women, everything. Yet he's always been lost. Lonely, sad, he wanted someone to love. Someone to love him."

Misaki listened, his throat tightening and his eyes filling with tears.

"When I saw you...with him...He looked...Home. Like he found his way. He found his home. You are his home. He's happy with you. He ain't lost."

Misaki was openly crying now. Usagi would be home by now. He should be with him. "H-How are y-you so calm. After everything that's happened?" Misaki asked.

"Ain't got much time left, got lung cancer." Mrs. Eri leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "Figured if the lord wants to take me let him do it. I wanna go now. I think this is a message. Think it's time for all of us to get on with it. Maybe start fresh. So why would I be scared?"

Misaki rested his head in his hands. Letting soft sobs out. He wanted Usagi-san. He needed him.

"I may be an optimist. About this whole thing. But one thing I know for sure, and boy don't you ever never forget this."

Mrs. Eri placed her hand on his shoulder.

"A wandering farm cat always knows it's way back home. No matter how far away it is."

 **A/N this was a short chapter that didn't come out as nice as I wanted it to but it was fun to write. Again thank you for the wonderful reviews! They make my day (Izzy, I read your review in home room and was freaking out and almost in tears, so thank you. You honestly made me so happy)**


	9. UPDATE!

Hey guys! So i just finished a bunch of tests in school and will be going on vaca so hopefully the new chapter will be up in a week!

So i have other news! I will be posting a fanfic, junjou egoist mental hospital/ dark alice in wonderland au fanfic. I don't know what to call it but it should be up by tonight! So i have found friends who really want to cosplay for the ghetto misaki thing, so sometime during the summer i will upload a crack fic along with a cosplay video. Im kinda nervous now though because i posted the idea on tumblr along with some others and now im being bullied for it? Like who? Anyway there were multiple people who made fun of me on their blogs and very rudely if i may add, but i mean there was no reason for them to be mean, other than trying to make themselves feel better. Anyway, we gott out them haters. Have a wonderful day you guys 3


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N OH MY DEAR LORD IZZY MADE ME CRY AGAIN. (Misaki will need to 'grow some balls soon...some GHETTO BALLS *HINT HINT*. Ive literally never had anyone so passionate about my story and IT HAS MADE MY WEEK. I Hope you guys like this fanfiction! I'm super inspired now and am so excited to get these chapters to you all!**

What Mrs. Eri said stuck with Misaki.

 _A wandering farm cat always knows it's way back home. No matter how far away it is._

Usagi would be home. Usagi would be okay. Despite the sun that stayed steady high in the sky and the afternoon heat beating down on him. He was left longing for the mornings coolness and the warmth of Usagi. He nervously picked at his nails as he stared at the road. He hadn't slept all night. Just sat here and waited.

Maybe if he went to sleep...maybe when he wakes up, maybe Usagi will be there. Maybe he'll wake up to cool hands carrying him to his sports car, cooing to him that everything would be okay. So with that idea held close to his heart, he laid his head back and let sleep take him away. Just until Usagi could. He sunk deeper in his chair as he quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

The soft hum of bugs and birds woke him. He opened his eyes, his gaze swallowed by the outstretch of wood that was over the patio, protecting it from the elements. Confusion is what he first felt. It settled heavy and uncomfortable his mind. He frowned, collecting his memories and emotions.

"I told you I'd be back." A deep voice whispered against his neck. Misaki's heart dropped as he jumped in his chair. Usagi backed away momentarily before wrapping his arms around Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki nearly sobbed.

Usagi shushed him and ran his hands down Misaki's chest, Misaki moaned lightly, "U-Usagi-san. I'm sorry b-but right now…" He trailed off and his eyes fluttered close as Usagi lifted up the light fabric of his clothes, trailing a finger up his stomach.

"Aikawa's been giving me a hard time…"

Misaki froze.

"I couldn't wait to get my refill of Misaki."

He opened his eye's, he was on the couch, he was home.

"W-what? W-was it a-a dre-...oh...oh no…" Realization dawned on him.

Usagi's hands were still on his stomach. He swallowed thickly, he took them in his. He turned to Usagi.

"Usagi-san?" He looked into his cocky, beautiful Violet eyes. "U-Usagi-san…" he choked.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"I-I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Usagi stayed silent. With a sad smile, he wiped away Misaki's tears. Misaki let out a shaky breath, bringing his hand to cup Usagi's, "I really messed up...I didn't...I-I should ha-have loved you. You were...Usagi…" He let out harsh sobs.

"Yes?" Usagi whispered, giving him a peck on his forehead.

Misaki stared into his eyes, "I'm yours Usagi-san. I always loved you. I-I'm yours. Hold me." Usagi smiled, and shook his head, slowly, "What?" Misaki's confused voice echoed in their apartment, everything now felt wrong.

"I wish I could, my love." His voice was empty, no emotion despite his small smile, which now was less comforting.

Misaki caught movement in his peripheral. The white noise stuffed his ears. He slowly turned his head. A pale, slightly browned hand came from behind Usagi. It began to wrap itself around Usagi's shoulder. The pinky finger, then the ring, middle, so on and so forth. Painfully slow. Once it had its full grip, Misaki shakily turned his head back to Usagi, whose face was now filled with fear, Silence gripped every ounce of him.

"U-Usagi-s-s-san?"

"Please help me Misa-!" Usagi yelled in fear as he was yanked behind the couch. Disappearing.

Misaki screamed, trying to pull himself up over the couch. He felt a hard grip on his own shoulder, it ripped him back

"Boy what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mrs Eri's voice hissed, he didn't even fully have his eyes open yet before he was being quickly dragged inside, "You could've died out there!"

"W-what's going on? Where is Usagi-san?" He asked as he blinked his sleepiness away. The dream was fresh in his mind, screaming the horrible reality of Usagi's possible fate.

He looked to the kitchen table where a body sat with another cradled in its arms. His eyes focused a bit more, realizing it was just the girl and her father he stood quickly. "What time is it!?"

"Misaki we can't talk about this now." Mrs Eri sighed as she rushed to her bedroom.

"They're c-coming aren't they? Out of th-the city?" The girls dry voice rasped, through her pale cracking lips. She was sweating and very pale. She wasn't going to make it much longer if they didn't get to a doctor.

"They? Who's they?" Misaki asked. The man shook his head.

"No, uh honey…Yes but we just… need to stay in here and we'll be okay." The man said shakily stroking his daughters hair. She swallowed thickly and shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

Misaki pieced two and two together. He turned to the window, down the road was a rather large group of infecteds. Misaki let out a sound of fear as he watched them, only a few were sprinting and jumping around, the rest were slow, dragging themselves along with the pack.

Mrs. Eri came back into the room, she held a double barrel shotgun in each hand. "My husband took these hunting. Had a license and everything. " Was her quick explanation.

"Usagi-san...he's still in the city! He's expecting me here! I can't leave. We can wait them out right?" Misaki asked in a panicked voice. Mrs Eri shook her head.

"We could...but if we do, by the time things go wrong, it could already be too late." Mrs. Eri said, loading up the shotguns. Two bullets in each they made a click as they were quickly flicked into the gun.

"N-no I'm not going to do that. I'll wait here. You all go." He said stubbornly, nervously looking out the window at the infected strolling down the dirt road.

"Misaki-kun," Mrs. Eri called, "I can't make your decision for you. But, when Akihiko comes back, and finds you mutilated, rotten meat. He'll hate himself."

Misaki shook his head, "I'm not going. I-I'll hide. I'll be o-okay. You go." He said again.

Mrs. Eri shook her head head, "I ain't going. With or without you. I ain't going." She handed the man one of the shot guns. "You best get going. Hit the bathroom on your way out of here. Got all my medical supplies. Take my car." She told him, handing the man her keys.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, she nodded.

"Now Misaki, you can stay here with me. Die. Or I'll write a message, leave it on the porch for Akihiko saying you left, you have to go anywhere, where the girl can be taken care of so he won't know exactly where you went." Mrs. Eri sighed as she hobbled over to a drawer filled with papers and pens. "I suggest you go."

Misaki thought. Him and Usagi may never see each other again if he goes. How would they know where the other went. OR he could die. He didn't want to leave Mrs. Eri.

"W-why aren't you going?" He asked quietly.

"Like I said before. I don't have much time. I...I just lost my baby." Mrs. Eri said, her voice cracking. "My husband...he gone. I can feel it. Feel he's dead. My boys halfway across Japan. Been through too much heartbreak. The lord wants to take me home. I can feel it."

"You don't know that."

"What's your answer Misaki? They got to get going." Mrs. Eri sighed.

If he goes, he could go looking for Usagi-san from there. However, if Usagi was in this situation he would have already gone looking for Misaki. But...he needs to be with Usagi. Dead isn't with Usagi.

He made his decision.

"I...I am going to...to stay." He said with a shaky breath.

Mrs. Eri nodded.

He wasn't going to let Usagi walk right into a death trap. He'd stay, and if Usagi came, then he'd let him know he was okay.

"Ok. Well, thank you." The man said, before looking to Misaki, "Good luck." He said before helping his daughter to the bathroom and out of the house.

"Can't say I'm happy with you boy. You got a life, and you're dragging Akihiko down with you." Mrs. Eri said once they were gone. She closed the drawer, "Why do you want to die, son?"

Misaki shook his head, "I-I won't. I'll stay in the house."

"I pray you dont," Mrs. Eri made her way to the front door, her old face looked to him, "Lock it. Also, remember what I said. Out there on the porch. If you do make it out, the shotguns loaded. Hopefully they won't want to come inside."

"Please don't do th-this. S-stay in here..with me." Misaki said, tears welling up in his eyes, he reached a hand out to Mrs. Eri, "Please."

Mrs. Eri smiled and shook her head, "I rather...buy you some time to run out the back door. If you got some sense, leave this place."

Misaki held back a sob as Mrs. Eri opened the door, the infected almost to the drive way. The light coming in from outside made her nothing but a silhouette.

"You're his home. Don't take that away from him. The shotgun is loaded. They aren't in the back yet. I can see it, _you are his home._ " She shut the door.

Misaki let the sob out as he watched her shadow from the curtain-covered window, it sat in the rocking chair, and rocked slowly back and forth. He locked the door. He could hear the infecteds growls coming from outside, they were loud now.

He should go run out the back door. He needs to go. He can hear them, there are so many.

He grabs the shotgun and…

He drags himself over to the table...and sits. He'll stay.

He watched the Shadows on the Curtain. His fingers shakily stroking the two triggers on the shotgun. He never held a gun before. Figures were walking up the porches steps and Mrs. Eri's shadow moved uncomfortably in its rocking chair. There was panicked sound from her as the figures bent over her body. A few more broken screams and then she went quiet.

Misaki sat at the table his arms shaking horribly.

He was going to die. He realized that now as the infected shadows finished with Mrs. Eri and began to slam on the windows and door. It hit even harder when there were slams against the back door.

He was hopeless, there was no way out. Nobody to save him. He was beginning to hyperventilate as handle on the door began to jiggle. His grip on the gun tightened and his legs began to twitch, encouraging him to run.

Within seconds the door was down and the things were pouring in. He let out a scream. As he pushed himself out of the chair and onto the hard Kitchen floor. They were flooding in stumbling over furniture, fresh blood covering their brown lips.

Mrs. Eri was right. He was going to die. He would die nice and slow. Painfully.

He sobbed as backed up against the sink. They were all looking at him coming for him.

It was worth a try. He needed to fight. Kill so he could be with Usagi-san.

Misaki lifted the double Barrel shot gun and placed it sloppily on his shoulder. There were two triggers. He aimed it at the infecteds closest to him and pulled both.

A loud boom sounded in Misaki's ear, causing them to ring and his vision to blur. He barely saw one of the infecteds head blow off and its body to fall to the ground. He didn't notice the blood that splattered in his face. The gun had released such a force that it rocked back into Misaki's shoulder. He let out a cry at the jolt and the horrible pain that coursed the his arm and shoulder. He dropped the large gun.

It was hard to focus. All he could see was the black mass of infecteds getting closer, the loud ringing in his ears made him deaf to their hisses. His shoulder was hot with pain. He pushed himself up and wobbled.

They were right in front of him. Misaki let out a panicked cry he backed up, his back hit something. He turned around...the sink…. There was a cabinet right beneath the sink, it would be tight but...he could fit.

Misaki quickly pulled it opened and shoved the cleaning equipment that was stored there out. He jumped in and slammed the cabinet closed. He was breathing heavily but his squished position made it hard for him to take in breaths. He let out a sob as he gasped for air. It was dark and hot, his quick pants making the air around him humid. He couldn't hold the cabinet closed, there was nothing to grab from the inside. Misaki just cried and prayed that they didn't know how to open it.

Misaki sat there for a long time. Hours. The things banging in the cabinet, sometimes it would pop open before falling shut again, but the infected never pulled it hard enough for it to fully reveal Misaki. Misaki was sweating, his shirt stuck to his back and his hair to his forehead. His face was red from tears and his shoulder hummed with a horrible pain.

After awhile, they stopped banging. Just shuffling outside the cabinet paired with ragged breathing and gurgles.

Misaki peeked his head out before quickly going back in. There was a lot, not as crowded as before but eight were in the kitchen, a few were in the living room, and god only knows how many around the house. Misaki peeked out once again. The shotgun was on the floor a few feet away.

What could he do with that gun, he shot it before and was met with surprising pain. There was only one bullet. What could he use it for? Misaki racked his brain. He just didn't know what to do. The eight that were in the kitchen would be on him instantly and the others around the house in seconds.

Misaki pounded his stupid head. He cried in frustration. He was really at a loss, and his body ached from being bent for hours. Usagi wasn't here. He needed Usagi.

 _Don't take away that boys home._

The words rung in his ears like a stale song one he's heard too many times, one he's never acted upon, never took seriously or understood. Now, however, he was listening.

He knew that Usagi loved him. Loved him more than anything in this world. If Misaki was gone...Usagi would do something reckless. More reckless the almost setting the House on fire. More reckless than keeping a plethora of Suzuki-sans in a closet a few bears too small. More reckless than buying more Marimo than one would need.

Misaki was comforted with these memories. These memories that all led back to one person, memories that were the best and most complicated times of his life, the days when he felt _really_ desired, _really_ safe, _really_ loved. That's when he felt really home. Not only was Usagi away from his home, Misaki was away from his. Usagi couldn't live without his home, just like Misaki couldn't. They couldn't live without each other, in this world, in the world that was, in the world to come, or any other that existed in this fucked up universe.

They couldn't live without each other.

Misaki would be damned if he let Usagi die. He wasn't dead, he wouldn't accept this. So, he didn't give up.

He sat and he waited.

He waited until he had to bite into his shirt to keep from screaming due to his aching legs.

He waited the whole night.

Even when the panic attacks claimed him and his breath robbed when he heard shuffling outside. He waited. All night, sweating, panting, squished, with the hopes of Usagi's violet eyes to welcome him by morning.

They never did.

The next day, he stuck his head out of the cabinet, his shirt and hair stuck to his body.

Nothing. Just flipped tables, papers knocked over, and the moans of the dead drifting into the house from the front yard. Misaki took a deep breath and stuck his foot out. He tumbled out of the cabinet hitting the floor with a loud thud he froze in fear. He needed to use the bathroom his legs tingled horribly from the lack of movement and he couldn't walk. He stayed on the floor, hoping the things outside didn't notice him. After the pain in his leg subsided, he made sure to raise himself with his good arm.

He clumsily stumbled his legs shaking as he fell back to the ground. "Dummy who gets D's" Usagi's voice graced his ear, cool, smooth, and confident. It was almost like he was there.

Misaki stood, forcing his fear to crawl further into the depths of his many emotions. He would get out of here and search till the end of the earth to find Usagi. He would slaughter every one of the things outside this door with his bare hands if he needed to. Misaki walked over to the glass back door. He peered out. Everything seemed okay a few wandering ones but they looked slow, the real problem was out front.

Misaki, backed up to the counter and grabbed a kitchen knife, he went to pick up his shotgun on the ground before quietly unlocking the backdoor and headed out. He silently, quickly crept towards the woods before he froze.

What if Usagi-San came back? What if he thought Misaki was dead? Misaki slowly backed up. He couldn't wait here. He'd be killed. Misaki scanned his surroundings with a moan of fear. His eyes locked on an infected slowly stumbling around the yard. He had an idea.

Misaki took a shaky breath and gripped the knife in him sweaty palm, the shot gun in the other. Misaki limped as fast as his tired legs could take him, to a point that was behind the infected. He took trembling steps toward the thing. He was getting closer and closer to the infected and his heart was racing. He wanted to sob and scream. Wanted to be in Usagi's arms. He swallowed thickly and brought the shotgun up in a position that made it swingable. He twitched anxiously. The thing began to turn around and he like our a squeak, he swung the butt of the gun and the thing hissed as it contacted with its jaw. Misaki barely contained a scream at the pain that coursed through his right shoulder. Misaki took shaky breaths, realizing what he just did.

The thing began to get back up but Misaki pounced on it. His mind went blank for a few seconds, he was panicking, the thing was writhing beneath him and he was panicking. He shut his eyes tight and with all the force he could muster he buried the knife into the things skull. It immediately stopped moving. Misaki felt like he was going to throw up. He got up and stumbled away from the body. He straightens up and paced a little trying to calm his stomach.

It didn't work, his body immediately curled in on itself and forced the little bile he had in his stomach to splash onto the ground. His stomach continued to twitch as he spit the bitter taste out.

He breathed deeply as he approached the once male infected again. He dropped to his knees and ripped open his t-shirt, glancing up to make sure none of the infected had noticed.

He took his knife and took a deep breath.

He carved his message into the corpse's abdomen.

He pulled he limp body out the middle of the road as fast as he could with only one arm. Once it was there, he took one last look at the house before hesitantly diving into the deep woods.

"Dammit." Miyagi hissed as the car slowed to a stop. "I don't… I don't think we can make it to the house."

"What? Why?" Hiroki asked angrily, still watching Akihiko wearily as he began to tip his head back and fall asleep, Hiroki snapped in his ear and he jumped to consciousness.

"We are out of gas." Miyagi groaned, Shinobu swallowed thickly.

"What now?"

"The house…" Nowaki said in a low voice, stroking jaspars jet black hair as she shivered and sweat in his arms. She was growing horribly pale. "Maybe...five? Six miles back? There was a house. Maybe they have gas?"

"Nowaki's right, I'll g-"

"No. You won't." Akihiko piped up, Nowaki's face filled with relief.

"Who the he-"

"I'm going, Hiroki."

"You have a concussion." Miyagi sighed, "I'll go." Shinobu snapped his head up in fear.

"No. I got you into this mess I'm fine."

"You fall asleep every five minutes!" Hiroki reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. I was sleepy, I'm awake now. Miyagi, Shinobu, you two go ahead, see if there is anywhere better. Hiroki and Nowaki can watch after the girl.." Akihiko ended it as he stepped out of the car. He made sure they didn't see him stumble, his vision blurred. He shook his head, he began his long haul.

This was not going to be easy. The day grew hot and humid as noon rolled around. He stumbled down the dirt road for nearly an hour before he made it to the house. Maybe it took longer? Shorter? He didn't know, he felt nauseous and dizzy and regretted being so far from the others. The house looked normal at first, but when he got closer the gruesome story painted itself in his mind. The mailbox was bloody, a child's tricycle laid in the middle of the driveway.

He cringed.

A dog laid dead, tied to the porches railings, it stomach gaping and face ripped to shreds.

"Hello?" Akihiko called into the house, "I-I'm not a monster. I just need help. Is anybody in there?" He heard the creaking of floorboards, but not just one person, many. Not walking, shuffling.

Akihiko backed away from the house, his heart dropped at what was now coming through the door.

He really made a mistake coming out here.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I started this chapter a few months back so yup. It was kind of hard to write this chapter and getting Misaki out of an impossible situation, I had written a million ways he could get out but none felt right, and this one doesn't either but meh. I may delete this fic and redo it because i wrote it a year ago and it was my first fanfic and it's kinda bleh. I feel like I love the idea and i have thought about it for years and that's fun, but writing it is a different story. Since I'm kinda falling out of love with this fic and there are a bunch more I am super stoked about writing! So just in case anybody likes this fic I am going to TRY to rewrite it so I can love it and want to continue it. There are a lot of cool and complex things I want to include in this fic like Science, Politics, and all that good stuff but I think this fic is a bit too immature for things like that so that is also why I want to redo it. I feel there are a lot of better JR fanfics out there (including some of mine that I am much more proud of), zombie and not zombie, that just really make this a fic I am not too proud of making. So I will rewrite this and maybe post this as a draft in a totally separate fic. This chapter wasn't all that great but I am happy I got it out. Like I said I have a bunch more fics I am proud of that I would encourage you to read (Like 'My Pills have been Deemed Useless' cuz that one's my baby uwu) and there are ones I really want to write and I think this fic is kind of blocking me from doing that so all in all this fic is not going to be my main focus until I get around to rewriting it, if that makes sense lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
